Falling Twig
by wolveswolvesandmorewolves
Summary: Twig is little kitten who lives in a cardboard-box on the side of a street with his brothers, sister, and mother. His father, Ashclaw, always seems to appear every evening and disappear every morning before sun-rise. And sometimes you start to wonder what really is happening every day. So Twig decides to follow his father one morning. And is clearly surprised by what he finds.
1. An All New Kind of Family

Twig hadn't realized how beautiful the snow was.

In the darkness of the box, he was the only one who was awake. The side of the cardboard box, which had been torn away, was the only light source. It dimly outlined the shape of the wicker basket and his mother, who had her back to him and was dozing fitfully. His littermates, Robin, Blue, and Branch, were curled into their mother's stomach, snoring softly. His father was nowhere to be seen.

If his littermates had been awake, they would be romping in the snow, or trying to catch Robin's unnaturally long tail. But they weren't, so at first Twig had yearned for their company. Now he was too busy gazing in awe at the white flakes that drifted to the ground lazily.

His small mouth slowly opened, exposing his little pink tongue. He had never seen snow before. There was almost always a winter chill along the abandoned street where they lived, but there had never been something as strange as the almost-visible flakes.

"Be careful: I don't want you to get a cold." A soft voice said, and he jumped with surprise before looking around.

His mother, Grey, was peering at him with gentle blue eyes. They were the same blue eyes that Blue and Robin had, but Branch and Twig had the same oak-colored eyes as their father. Her pure white fur shimmered as she slunk from the basket, leaving the sleeping forms of his brothers and only sister behind. As she sat beside him, he couldn't help but feel a thrill in his heart when he realized that he was so tall he reached her shoulder.

Even though he was big for his age, he was nothing compared to his mother's elegance.

Grey had the softest white fur, sleek against her plump frame. Even though they lived in the dark alleys of the neighborhood, they had never starved. His father, Ashclaw, would never let that happen.

Ashclaw was a warm and comforting tom, which seemed to make up for his constant absence. He would stay with us throughout the night but leave before the sun peeked out, signaling morning. He never came home until the sun faded away, but when he did, he always had something big and plump for us to eat.

Twig had always wondered where his father would vanish off to every day, and where he got the food. Unlike his father, he had never traveled past the willow tree on the opposite side of the street, which was where his father would always appear every day. Grey had never seemed to wonder where her mate went, but when I would ask her, she would tell me gently that he had his reasons for going wherever he went. But I could tell she wondered the same question too.

"Have you ever seen snow?" I ask, and as she wrapped her tail around me, I realized that no matter how big I was, I was still her kit.

"When I was your size, yes." She replied, looking tall and proud despite the fact we were living in a cardboard box while other cats could live in homes and get fat off of slop. Not that I was jealous.

"Was it like this?" I asked as a grey-white flake landed on my nose, making me sneeze and Grey chuckle.

"No, where I lived it was whiter and cleaner. But I guess this is pretty cool too." She said.

As I gazed out, my vision slowly became focused on the trees beyond the gritty street. The dark shadows in between the trees looked forbidding and mysterious, pulling me towards them and pushing me back at the same time. The willow no longer seemed graceful but more of mourning, its long branches arcing downward.

I was so focused on the trees I hadn't seen the dark grey shape along the edge of the trees, watching me. It wasn't until Grey nudged me and nodded towards my father when I looked up and saw it.

"Ashclaw!" I cheered, launching out on the snow. But the snow wasn't like the ground I was used to. I sunk through it, the snow going up to my chin. I looked around, surprised, then tried again, only bounding a short distance before crashing to the soft and cold earth again.

As I slowly and awkwardly made my way to Ashclaw, he watched me with an amused grin before meeting me halfway. His webbed paws and long legs made him look graceful as he headed towards me, expertly stepping through the cold wet mush that I call snow.

Suddenly I was off the ground and high in the air, only seeing a grey chest and grey long legs as he carried me by the scruff back to the box, Grey watching us, her tail curled around her paws. After he set me down, I shook my fur out like I had seen the mangy dog that had lived near us a while back as Ashclaw touched noses to Grey with affection.

"Bit too cold to be romping around in the snow isn't it?" He asked, and I stared at him.

"Never for me!" I mewl, causing Robin to stir, wake up, and then yawn. He blinked sleepily before allowing his eyes to focus.

"You look like a big wet stretched out cotton ball." He said, then saw Ashclaw and raced out of the wicker basket to knock him down, cheering his father's name as he did.

"I seem to have forgotten how big you all really are!" Ashclaw, chuckling as Robin kneaded his stomach playfully, using his forepaws to keep him down while he looked proud to have knocked down his own father. And Ashclaw was pretty big.

"Did you bring food for us?" I asked, and Ashclaw's eyes sparkled.

"Of course I did. And if you eat it all, I'll teach you to do an attack move." He said, causing us to cheer happily, which made Blue and Branch wake up.

"Will you shut up?" Blue said grumpily, focusing on the scene with her sharp blue eyes. "I'm trying to sleep. I was up last night searching through the scrap mound for blankets." She said, referring to the huge overwhelming hill of things that the humans threw out. Blankets, rotting food, and sometimes even fabric things that Grey called 'clothes' were thrown out. If we were lucky, we could find big blankets that we would use to line the insides of the basket.

"Ashclaw has dinner!" Robin said, but neither Blue nor Branch seemed to join in on his enthusiasm. Branch touched noses with their father, and Blue and Ashclaw acknowledged each other with a nod of the head.

"Well, if you let him up, maybe he can get it." Branch snapped, and Robin scurried back, allowing Ashclaw to roll to his feet.

We watched patiently as he walked to the curb, looked both ways to be safe, and then raced across like the road was hot. When he got to the other side, he darted around the willow tree and came back with a fish in his jaws.

The fish was plump and fat, its scales shimmering in the weak sunlight. He ran back across the street, then set the fish in front of me and Robin to share. As he made rounds to get more fish for Grey, Branch, Blue, and himself, I watched him.

_One day, I will figure out where you vanish off to. _

**Okay so Twig is a kind of a rogue. Doesn't really fit in with humans and doesn't really know about the Warriors yet. **

** Notice how I said yet. **

** Anyway, review! If you review it makes me happy and will make me want to post more chapters!**

** -Lilith**


	2. Where is Ashclaw?

** Okay so far? **

** Review!**

** -Lilith**

After dinner, Robin, Blue, Branch and I all bullied Ashclaw into teaching us a fighting move.

"Alright, work as one guys!" Robin said, acting as the leader as we all butted him and pushed him out into the snow.

"Grey, I'm being attacked!" Ashclaw yowled, and they both chuckled until he stopped resisting us and turned to face us.

"You're really that excited huh?" He asked, exciting cheers from all of us. Even Blue, normally the calm and collected one, let out a yowl of her own.

"Well, first thing you need to learn is that you will probably screw up if you don't calm down." He said, and we all sat in a neat line and watched him carefully, even though on the inside we were all pretty excited.

"Good. Now watch me." He said, and before our eyes he did a move. For one minute, we could see our father, and then in three seconds time all there was of him was a grey blur. When he finished, he stared at us expectedly, like he had suspected us to immediately know what to do.

My littermates and I stared at him with awe, then Branch broke the silence. "What?" He asked.

"It's a twist, followed by a claw swipe. Watch again." He said, and made his movements deliberately slow. This time, I could actually see what he did and was amazed that he knew how to do something like that.

"We're going to learn how to do that?" I asked, and he nodded, then asked who would go first.

"ME! ME!" Branch cried, and Ashclaw's mouth curled into a smile.

"Alright. You probably should start off at a running start to gain some momentum, then leap into the air and twist and at the last moment claw out like you're raking your claws down somebody's flank. Got it?" He said, and we all watched as Branch took a running start, leaped, and then twisted in midair.

It was off though, and he didn't have time to claw the air before tumbling to the earth. "Aww, so close!" He said, shaking the snow off him.

"I'll go next." I volunteered, then copied Branch's moves up to the twist. I made my body stretch out as I did, and as the world spun I blindly swiped out a claw. Next thing I knew, I was in the snow, but I had landed on my paws, which was a good sign.

"Good. Little more practice." Ashclaw said, and then watched the rest of us preform the same move. Nobody really got it before Grey called us in, claiming that she didn't want us to catch colds. We trudged inside, wet and cold yet filled with the desire to impress our father.

"Maybe next time you'll get it." Ashclaw said as he settled down at the front of the box to keep watch.

When was next time though?

By the morning, I had figured everything out. Unfortunately, I was a bit too late.

"Grey, where is Ashclaw?" I asked, and she flicked her tail outside. Overnight, it had started snowing again, lightly coating the concrete and the treetops, but as I peered through it I could still see the receding shape of Ashclaw, his tail swinging in the morning air.

Racing outside, I tried to catch him, but my short legs were no match for his long strides. Nevertheless, I ran into the woods, intent on finding him.

A minute later, I was completely lost. I couldn't see Ashclaw anymore, and I didn't know where exactly I was. All I knew was that I was so far away from the house I didn't know how to get back, which turns I took….

"Ashclaw!" I yowled, hoping he would hear me.

No response, no sign of him, nothing.

Another few steps, I wanted to just curl up right there and wait for somebody to find me. Grey was probably looking for me, but the woods was so big she probably didn't know where to go. And wherever Ashclaw was, he was too far away to hear me. Even the birds and squirrels were quiet, as if sensing my distress.

Lost. Hopelessly lost.

Suddenly the bushes quivered, as if there was a rabbit or something inside of them. Ashclaw hadn't taught me how to hunt yet, but I knew that I couldn't make a sound.

Crouching down, I crept forward silently, making sure to keep my tail off the ground. The bush trembled again, and as I coiled my muscles to spring, it got still again.

Before I could leap, something jumped out of it and flew at me, causing me to crash to the ground.

"Gotcha!"

**So who is the newcomer? **

** Review!**

** -Lilith**


	3. Welcome to RiverClan

** Ok, so some of you were wondering what the heck is going on. Let me clear some stuff up for you. This is in the future, so if you don't know who Ashclaw is from the Warriors series, it's alright. Some warrior names may seem familiar. And if you caught the fact that I said Clan cat, pardon me, but I hope you kind of got the picture. **

** Review!**

** -Lilith**

A pair of green eyes stared down at me, sparkling in the sunlight. A cat, about my size or smaller, had jumped out of the bushes and had tackled me, and was now staring at me with excited eyes. She didn't look familiar.

"Get off of me!" I wriggled, but the cat didn't let up, using her weight to keep me down with a grin.  
Then I remembered something Robin did when we tackled him. Using my tail, I used it to tap her on the back, and when she spun around I dove out from beneath her.

"Got you!" I cheer, but before I could move she was on me again.

"Smart guy aren't you?" She asked. "Not that it matters. Blazingstar is going to be so mad when he finds out a kit from another clan is in _our_ territory."

"What clan?" I ask, and she studied me more closely.

"You're too weak to be a warrior, aren't you? You must be one of those cats who eat slop and do nothing." She said, her mouth curling with disgust.

I snarled at that. "I don't know who you are, but when Ashclaw here's about this he will be so mad-

"You know Ashclaw?" She interrupted my blind rant.

"Of course I know Ashclaw." I say, and she got off of me.

"I'll take you to him then." She replied, then seemed to vanish in the fern leaves.

I didn't know what to do for a moment. Should I go back to the shelter of my cardboard box? Or should I follow the one cat who seemed to know where my father vanished off to?

The cat suddenly poked her head through the bush. "Are you coming?" She asked.

This was my chance.

Turning, I followed her through the foliage.

She seemed to know where she was going. As we walked through the damp and humid forest, she spoke.

"What's your name anyway?" She asked.

"Twig. What's yours?" I asked, hoping to start a conversation so I could learn more information.

"Thymekit. Twig is a weird name." She said.

"So is Thymekit." I replied, and she twitched.

She looked oddly like me. Her pelt was a soft dusty grey, looking soft and smooth to the touch. Small body, slightly curled ears, and no proof of an owner told me that this kitten must live on her own.

I couldn't help but notice that we were getting closer and closer to the heart of the woods. The earth beneath my feet grew damp, and the terrain began to look more like a swamp than a forest. "Where are your owners? Shouldn't you go back to them?" I asked, and she sniffed with disdain.

"Where are your owners?" She asked.

"I don't have any." I replied.

"Good. We think that having owners proves that you are soft, that you can't take living out here. I should warn you: Blazingstar is rough when it comes to intruders from other clans or rogues or wherever you're from."

_We? Who is we?_

Suddenly a cat leaped over a bush, her paws meeting the soft earth with a thump. She was a lot bigger and older than Thymekit, her dark brown pelt sleek in the light, her amber eyes flashing with satisfaction.

"There you are Thymekit! I've been looking for you everywhere! Violetbloom is freaking out and-who's your friend?" She asked, noticing me.

Thymekit glanced at me. "A little kit I found. Says his name is Twig. He doesn't look like a clan cat though, and he says he doesn't have owners." She replied, and the brown cat gingerly stepped forward to sniff him.

When she pulled back, her eyes were filled with curiosity and confusion. "Doesn't smell like anything really. Either way, he should go back to where he came from." She said.

"But Frogleap! He says he knows Ashclaw!" The younger she-cat whined, and the brown tabby- Frogleap- looked at him like she didn't know what to do with him.

"Do you now? Well this is interesting." She said, then sighed. "Come along then. Blazingstar will want to know about this."  
As we walked, Thymekit fell in step with me.

"Frogleap is really cool. She's only been a warrior for a month, so she lets me go easy for getting into trouble. You shouldn't be worried about her." She murmured.

"Should I be worried about Blazingstar?" I asked, and she seemed to think about that for a minute before shrugging.

"Just watch your mouth. We can get easily offended." She replied.

And, here we go again with the we.

Suddenly we seemed to be standing in a camp filled with cats. Two she-cats dozed under the shade of a willow. Kittens about Thymekit's size played with a ball of moss, while a she-cat watched them from the entrance to a little nest-like thing. A black tom stood at the center of the camp, directing orders in a commanding sort of way.

"Is that Blazingstar?" I asked, flicking my tail towards the tom.

"No. That's Streamtail, the clan deputy. He's Blazingstar's second in command. Blazingstar is my father, and is way worse."  
There was a cry of delight, and the she-cat who had been watching her kits raced up to Thymekit and began licking her over. "Where have you been? I've been so worried! When you're father hears about this…" She mewed, and it took me a minute to take in the color of her pelt. It was a breathtaking mix of bluish-grey, and her light blue eyes seemed to kind of blend with her fur.

"Who are you?" A kit at her side, who had white with grey patches for fur, asked bluntly. He had the same blue eyes as the she-cat licking Thymekit, which told me that he was her kit.

"I think that's what we all want to know."

** So to give you a bit of a clue on which camp Twig happened to find, it's RiverClan. Sorry to spoil. **

** And Gummybear01, sadly, you have to be a member of Fanfiction to post a story. It's free and really easy and I love this website, so I recommend joining if you have some good fanfic ideas. **

** Review!**

** -Lilith **


	4. Blazingstar

** I don't have a comment, so just read it. **

** Review!**

** -Lilith**

The black tom who had been directing orders gazed down at me, his blue-grey eyes curious. His fur was long and his body was muscled, lined with scars. At his side, a tom with short light grey fur stared at me too, his eyes seeming to bore into my head.

"We don't like strangers." The grey tom growled, baring his large fangs in a warning.

"Calm down Stoneheart. He's only a kit. What's your name?" Streamtail asked in a much gentler tone.

"His name is Twig." Thymekit said before I could answer.

At this Streamtail frowned. "Definitely not a clan cat, are you?" He asked, and I shook my head. "Interesting. What's he doing here?"

"He said he was looking for Ashclaw." Frogleap cut in, who had been watching the ordeal silently. They all stared at me with curiosity.

"Sorry kit, but Ashclaw is on patrol. Why don't you play moss ball or something." The grey tom, whom they all called Stoneheart, said. He clearly wasn't that friendly towards newcomers.

"Good idea. I'm sure that will keep him out of our fur." A white she-cat called, and I realized we had seemed to have drawn a crowd.

"Now Ivoryheart: just because your mate is mean doesn't mean you have to be." An elderly she-cat mewed to her, her patched white pelt shining in the sunlight.

Stoneheart flicked his eyes at that. I got the feeling that Ivoryheart must be his mate.

"Where did he come from?"

"Is he a clan cat?"

"No, but he isn't wearing a collar, and nobody has spotted rogues."  
"What's that weird smell on him?"

"And how does he know Ashclaw?"

"Calm down. Blazingstar will decide his outcome." Streamtail yowled over the murmurs, which immediately escalated.

"Ask him then!"

"Yeah! Ask him!" A golden-furred she-cat yowled.

At that Streamtail glared. "Goldenpaw, you are an apprentice, are you not? Being the medicine cat's apprentice doesn't make you anymore special, and even though you can go to the clan meetings, your say means nothing. And Daisyleaf can choose whether or not to let you go to the meetings. Would you like it if I spoke to her about this?" Streamtail asked, his voice icy, and Goldenpaw looked away and shook her head, embarrassed.

"Good. It is Blazingstar's decision, and he will tell us of his choice when he decides to tell us, and not a moment before. Have I made myself clear?" He asked, and nobody dared to meet his eyes as they all murmured agreement.

Man, this guy would be a great leader one day.

The crowd dispersed, the horde of cats moving away, some going to the shade, others heading towards the large pile of dead fish in the middle of the camp to eat. A couple of them watched me and stared at me with curious eyes before Violetbloom scared them away.

"What is this place?" I asked Thymekit.

"This is RiverClan camp."  
"River-what?" I asked, and she stared at me like I had just grown an extra head.

"RiverClan. One of the four clans. Cat clans. Warriors who live in the woods. Doesn't any of this ring a bell?" She asked, and I shook my head, bewildered.

"Well, as you probably know, some cats prefer to live the quiet life in weird nests and eat slop. Others roam around, not really in the middle. But there is another choice. You can become a warrior, one of the cats who live by the Warrior Code. We get our warrior names and everything. I want to be called Thymeleaf, and I really want Rosetail to be my mentor-

"Maybe you should start from the beginning, sis." The white and grey furred tom said, and I realized that these two were littermates.

"Hush Mosskit. I thought I was teaching this young and blind kit, not you. Anyway, there are four clans: ThunderClan, ShadowCLan, WindClan, and RiverClan. Right now we're in RiverClan. We fight for like survival and go to a ton of stuff, like wars and even some romance troubles between clans. Like these two toms from ThunderClan are half ThunderClan half WindClan, and they like stopped this really bad guy named Tigerstar from coming back. It was awesome.

"Anyway, we all kind of hate each other unless there is a truce going on that doesn't have to do with our clan meetings. Those happen on a little island in the middle of the lake, which is where we all go so we can kind of trade news. I haven't gone yet since I'm just a kit, but I hope I really can eventually. Those are kind of a big deal. Anyway, we all hope to just live a normal life. Kits want to be an apprentice, and apprentices want to be warriors. When you're a warrior, like my mom, you can have an apprentice to train too or have a mate, but either way you kind of have to fight in the battles and catch food, follow Blazingstar and Streamtail. Even though Stoneheart, that grey tom over there, is really bossy, he has to follow rules too. But I heard that he wants to be a leader someday. Really ambitious."  
A white tom a little bigger than me appeared, and I stared at him, taking in his intelligent green eyes, smooth white fur, and muscled body, thinking of Grey.

The thought of Grey brought a pang to my heart. I had left her and the others, not telling them where I was going, just to find Ashclaw. She was probably watching the forest from her box now, worry clouding her mind.

"Look! There's Blazingstar!" A sudden shout from Thymekit jolted me from my mind, and I followed her gaze. A big, white, muscly tom with deep green eyes and a black tipped tail hopped upon a smooth grey rock, standing at the top and staring out calmly. A crowd had gathered around him, watching me with respectful eyes. He looked tall and intimidating.

A loud yowl silenced the crowd.

"Streamtail has told me an interesting story: A rogue kit has followed one of our own into our camp, seeking one of our faithful warriors, Ashclaw. Ashclaw and this mysterious kit, come forth so that we may address this issue."  
Thymekit nudged me forward, and as I took a shaking step forward, the cats all turned to stare at me, their eyes curious and slightly hateful. I tried to take another step but failed, allowing myself to shrink back, the weight of their stares feeling like a thousand pounds on my back.

Violetbloom smoothed my fur down with her tail to calm me before gently leading me forward. I felt stronger at her side, comfortable, and dependent, like I had always felt when I was with Grey. When we got to the front, Violetbloom stopped and let me step forward, seeming to fading into the crowd.

As the leader of RiverClan stared down at me, I slowly lifted my chin, acknowledging that I was the mysterious rogue kit.

My heart racing, I prepared myself for the verdict.

** So what does Blazingstar say? Will Twig go back home? **

** Review!**

** -Lilith**


	5. The Verdict

**Sorry it took me a while to come up with the next chapter, I had to work on two other fanfics first. **

** Review!**

** -Lilith**

As I stood before the leader of RiverClan, I couldn't help but tremble with fear. His pelt was sleek, but I could see deep scars underneath it. His huge body had scratches and marks all over it, mapping him. I couldn't help but wonder where they all came from.

Suddenly the crowd of cats opened up, and a dark grey tom emerged, looking anywhere but me. Staring at Blazingstar, his eyes became carefully blank, but I could see the loyalty in them.

"Tell me: how did you two meet?" Blazingstar asked, stretching out on the light grey rock, tail curling around his hind paws. The move was simple and easy, non-threatening, but I could still see the aura of power.

I didn't trust myself to speak. Ashclaw seemed to notice this and stepped forward, opening his jaws to speak. "He lives near the outskirts of our territory, and I often pass him on border patrol. I guess he got curious and tried to figure out where RiverClan camp is." He lied effortlessly.

My head snapped to him, knowing he was lying. How could he lie to his leader? That wasn't the truth and he knew it.

Blazingstar tipped his head to the side, trying to decide whether or not to believe his story. "Is this true?" He asked, swinging his large head to me.

My mouth felt like cotton as I replied. "Y-yes."

"Hmm. May I speak with you for a second?" Blazingstar said, beckoning my father with his tail, leaving no room for protesting. I watched them as they both slunk into the cave where Blazingstar came from, the gloom swallowing them so I couldn't see them anymore.

I didn't turn around, just stood there. Distant murmurs behind me reached my ears, but they were indistinct, so I couldn't pick them out. A warm sudden presence beside me made me jump, and I spun around to see Thymekit.

"You okay?" She asked, honest concern in her eyes.

"Yeah. Fine." I reassure her, but it sounded weak even to my own ears. Violetbloom, who had followed her kit, smoothed my fur down with her tail.

"It'll be alright. Blazingstar probably won't pass up the chance to let a new kit join the clan." She said, her voice soothing and serene.

A noise behind us made us all turn. Blazingstar had appeared again and was staring at me intently. I looked around for Ashclaw but didn't see the familiar grey tom that was my father.

"May I speak to you as well?" Blazingstar asked, and I scrambled to hurry after him as he walked back into the cave, rustling the lichen as he did.

Inside, Ashclaw stared at me, eyes still blank but with a hint of anxiety. The sunlight filtering through the lichen made his eyes look more like honey, a mix of gold and brown. I sat down beside him, then glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He didn't meet my gaze.

Blazingstar sat opposite of us, nibbling contentedly on a fish. "Want some?" He asked when he caught me staring at the dead animal. "No? Well then."

"Why-why did you call me here?" I asked, stuttering.

"I just wanted to see something real quick." He said, his tone light. "Extend your paws.

I stretched out my forepaws and smoothed them out, flat against the rock. Blazingstar gazed at my claws, his eyes curious but then intense.

Then he smiled, his eyes warm again. "You may go now."

As I walked out of the cave, I wondered what had just happened. Thymekit raced up to me, excitement in her eyes.

"What did he say? What did he say?" She asked, bouncing with energy.

"Nothing really. He just asked to see my claws." I answer honestly, and she frowns.

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know. Doesn't make much sense to me either." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

The crowd had begun to murmur again, but then fell silent when Ashclaw emerged from the cave as well. Blazingstar followed, leaping on the rock again to address the cats.

"I have decided that this kit is allowed to stay. He can live a life as a warrior of RiverClan if that is what he wishes. It is his choice now where he wants to stay." Blazingstar said, then gazed down at me. "What is your choice, Twig?"

I stared at him. Should I return to Grey and Robin and Branch and Blue, my family? Could I spend the rest of my life in a box, even after I became old enough to go out on my own? It didn't seem as appealing as it did before.

Or I could stay here and learn new things. Learn what Ashclaw knows, maybe even more. Hunt and fight and meet new cats and have friends, all the things I wouldn't know how to do if I went back to Grey. And what about Ashclaw? Would he continue to visit me and my mother and my siblings every day? I never really knew with him.

But here, I could talk to him every day, learn from him, strengthen the bond between us. Yes, I would leave Grey and my brothers and sister behind, but isn't that what I was going to have to do eventually? All I really was doing was growing up a little bit faster.

"I would like to stay here if you will accept me." I say, referring to not just Blazingstar but RiverClan in general.

"Good. I'm sure my mate will be fine with taking in another kit." He smiled, and then I felt Violetbloom wrap her tail around me, pulling me away as she guided me through the crowd, Thymekit on her other side.

Thymekit's mother led me to a small dark cave-like area, smelling soothingly of milk and kittens. A tortoiseshell she-cat lay curled up in a nest of moss, two kits curled into her stomach. She smiled warmly at me as Violetbloom curled into another nest, Thymekit curling into her. Two other kittens, familiar looking toms, curled up into Violetbloom too. Thymekit's brothers.

I stood there awkwardly, wondering if somebody could make a separate nest for me. After all, Violetbloom probably didn't want a kitten who she barely knew curled up with her own kittens.

"You look tired. You can sleep with me if you like." Violetbloom said, her voice soothing.

"Okay." I say, entering the nest but keeping a distance. Curling up, I stayed there for a minute before Violetbloom wrapped her tail around me, drawing me closer.

"A new edition?" The other she-cat asked Violetbloom.

"A rogue kit I believe. No collar and he doesn't look like he's from another clan, and his name is Twig. He claims to know Ashclaw."

"Really? That's strange. He could sleep with me if you like. I have room in my nest." She offered.

"No thanks, Pebblestream. I'm hoping that Twig will be Thymekit's friend. StarClan knows how long she's been complaining about not having any other kits her age to play with besides her brothers. Not that she'll be playing with him much: I still have to chew her out for sneaking out again."

Pebblestream chuckled quietly at that. "I think she takes after Blazingstar. My mother, Robinwing, knew Blazingstar when he was just a kit. He got in trouble a lot apparently."

"Oh StarClan. Whoever is going to mentor Thymekit when she gets older is going to have a pawful." She murmured, a hint of humor and love in her voice.

There was a short silence after that. "Don't you think Twig kind of looks like one of us?" Pebblestream asked after a moment.

"A little bit. Maybe his mother was a RiverClan warrior who dropped out or something."

"Maybe. I'll talk to Robinwing about it." Pebblestream said.

There was more silence. "I talked to Daisyleaf today." Violetbloom changed the subject. "She thinks that Goldenpaw is going to get her name soon."

"Really? Well that's news. I heard from Rosetail that…"

Their voices seemed to drone on, making me fall asleep faster. I didn't fight as my subconscious pulled me under, bringing the sweet release of sleep.

**So Twig is now a member of RiverClan. Good news right? Not for some cats. **

** Review!**

** -Lilith**


	6. What to do about Twig?

**Okay review: Twig has been accepted into RiverClan. Ashclaw is acting like he doesn't know him. What is running through his head?  
Review!**

** -Lilith**

** *Ashclaw's POV***

This was going to be a problem.

Across the clearing, Twig and Thymekit played moss ball with Eaglekit and Mosskit, seeming to blend into the group of littermates. But it was easy for me to find him: his pale white-grey hair reminded me painfully of Grey. I hadn't gone to see her last night, probably causing her and the other kits a night of worries, but I couldn't trust myself to remain stable enough for the kits.

What was he doing here? He wasn't supposed to be a clan cat, supposed to be blissfully ignorant, not supposed to get blood on his paws. That was what Grey was: pure, confident, and ignorant. Was it because of me that he had to follow me? Did the clan side of him lead him on, the wild side taking control? I couldn't tell with him.

But at the same time, I was proud. My kit, my own flesh and blood, had the courage to follow me. He had the courage to follow Thymekit, had the courage to stand before Blazingstar and confess his intentions. I felt like I was tearing off the side of me that told me that I was a father when I ignored him, could feel the cold façade cloaking me when I wouldn't look at him. But on the inside, I was so proud I could yowl the leaves off the trees, so loud that the trees in ShadowClan and ThunderClan would shake their leaves free when they heard the beautiful sound.

At the same time though, Twig had the power to take away all I had worked for. Could take away my reputation, denounce my warrior status, and leave me an outcast. If Twig told anybody that I was his father and that a rogue was his mother, I didn't know what would happen to me. Could I go back to Grey? No. She had enough burdens, worrying about me and her lost kit while taking care of the other kits. I couldn't do that to her.

Was there another option? Kittypet life wasn't the life for me, too lazy and not really giving me the entire experience of life. Could I be a rogue? It would be hard, and the other clans would drive me out, but it was possible. Could I support Twig and myself on my own, teach him how to survive while being kicked out by the rest of society?  
No. I needed help if I was going to do that.

I felt bad for Grey. Kept secret from RiverClan and only aware of half the things going on, she deserved much more. A mate who would never leave her side, who wouldn't ever let her face her fears alone, who would play a faithful father. I wasn't any of these things: I left her side every day, wasn't there to face her problems, and couldn't see much of our kit's steps towards full maturity.

But there was another option. I could make Twig forget everything, try to revert him back to the life he once lived. It would be hard and I didn't want to stoop that low, but it had to be done. It was the only way I could keep everything I had worked so hard to build, including Grey and my family.

How I met Grey was a total accident. I had been only an apprentice at the time, but I was almost at the point where I could officially get my warrior name. Grey had been a lonely stray cat who walked on the border of our territory, and when I did border patrol with my mentor, I could always smell her faint scent. So I decided to look for her, and after we met we fell head over paws in love with each other.

I had made a routine for myself: work all day, leave at night and spend the night with Grey, then go back to RiverClan in the morning. At first I got strange looks since I was so tired, but eventually we all got used to it. My father, Smoothrock, had been encouraging me to find a mate for a long time until I started sneaking out. He thought I was sneaking out to be with my mate and made me swear that it if it was a she-cat not from RiverClan, I would take the kits to RiverClan camp. He's dead now, so I don't have much to worry about on fulfilling my promise, but I now realize that he was teaching me pride. Pride in the fact my own kits were really in RiverClan. Well, one of them anyway.

But was pride really worth it?

I made my decision.

It was pitch black when I snuck out of the warrior's den, stepping lightly over the sleeping bodies of Frogleap and Heronwing, who lay sprawled at the entrance. Outside, the world was dark and the camp was hard to see, but I could faintly make out the distinctive figure of the nursery as I slunk towards it. Ivoryheart stood by the entrance, guarding the camp, and didn't look up as I stepped into the nursery.

The sweet scent of milk washed over me, and as I searched for Twig the darkness slowly adjusted to my eyes. Finally, I spotted his pale glowing outline in Violetbloom's nest, snoring. I tried not to wake anybody up as I scooped him up from the nest and hurried outside, careful to make sure that Twig's surprised mew didn't wake anybody up.

"What gives?" He asked, twisting in my grasps, but I held onto his scruff tightly as I pushed through the camp walls and into the marsh, going out until we were near the lake. Setting him down, I stared down at him.

"It's me." I said, not bothering to keep my voice down. We were far enough from camp to be worried about that.

"_Ashclaw!" _Twig cheered, pounding me against the earth as he tackled me, staring down at me with big brown eyes that matched mine.

His eyes looked so wide, so innocent. Could I really do this to a kit, especially my own kit?

I could. I just had to do it fast, so I wouldn't get hurt.

"Twig, you're going home."

** Okay, so I need OCs. Anything from leaders to kits. I can't add them into RiverClan because I already have characters for that, but other clan characters would be great. Anything, just PM me or tell me in your reviews. **

** Review!**

** -Lilith**


	7. Secrets and Naming Ceremonies

** More OCs! Please include descriptions/ important things like who they are mates with or who is their apprentice (include OCs for them) too. I still need some cats for WindClan, a couple for ThunderClan, and some more for ShadowClan. I will try to incorporate your OCs but later in the story since I already have some main characters and don't need anymore. It's okay if you steal a warrior from another clan's name, but add a twist to it. Ex: Flametail becomes Firetail, or Flameheart. **

** Review!  
-Lilith**

At first I didn't understand what my father meant.

"Go home?" I asked, staring down into his masked brown eyes. His emotions were guarded, kept away in some secret place in his heart that I couldn't find.

"Yes Twig. You need to go home now." He murmured, rolling me off of him. I continued to stare at him, unable to comprehend.

"What?"  
"Go back to Grey. It's not safe for you here." He said, standing up.

"What do you mean? It's perfectly fine here." I say, not getting what he was saying.

"Its fine now, but it won't be in a moon or so. We're not like Grey: we have wars. We fight for our food, we protect each other, and we serve Blazingstar. We don't sleep in baskets and blankets, and we don't live near Twolegs. It's more dangerous out here." He said.

"If it's more dangerous, than why are you out here?" I asked.

"I can survive out here. You can't. You're not used to the woods at all." He said, his lower lip curling into a snarl. "You don't know what it's like to starve when you have to keep others fed, haven't ever had to deal with rival forces. This isn't your average woods, Twig! This place is dangerous!"

"So? If RiverClan can survive out here, so can I." I hiss, taking a step towards him.

"No you can't!"  
"Oh really?" I asked, taking steps toward him until I was nose to nose with him. Staring fiercely into his brown eyes, I let my lips curl back into a snarl of my own.

"Bring it on." I growled, and he finally took a step back and sighed, defeated.

"Fine, but we have to establish some things first." He said, facing me. "You don't know me at all. You just saw me when I patrolled the border and wanted to know where I came from. You can talk about Grey and your siblings, but never bring me up. Period.

"Also, don't tell anybody about your heritage. Don't even mention that I'm a warrior, just say you don't know who your father was. Act like I'm just some random cat, not anybody in particular. Got it?"  
I nodded, willing to accept his terms so I could stay. "I understand."  
"Good. Also, no more seeing Grey."

"What?" I squawked.

"You can't see her anymore. She is a rogue, and now that you have been accepted into the clan, you have to act like a clan cat. Clan cat's paths don't intertwine with rogues, and that is final."

"Then how am I going to explain what happened to me? She probably thinks I am dead or something!"

"I'll explain it to her later."

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're unexperienced with sneaking out, that's why." He said, and I had to agree with that. I hadn't ever snuck out before in my life.

"I can learn."

"Yes, but you'll need experience. I'd rather you get that for your own reasons instead of trying to follow me." He said.

"I don't understand." I whisper, trying to take it all in and failing.

"You will eventually. But do you get what I'm saying?" He asked. "Nod your head for yes."

I nodded, and he sighed. "Good. Now let's get back to camp."

As I followed him, I wondered why he wouldn't let me see Grey. There had to be some reason, some internal motive I couldn't see.

And I wanted to find it.

** One moon later….**

The entire day, Thymekit, Mosskit, Eaglekit, and I had been excited.

"I can't wait!" Thymekit cheered, her fur fluffing up with excitement.

"Oh, stop that Thymekit." Violetbloom said, leaning down to lick her daughter's fur down again.

"Mother!" She tried to squirm away but failed.

"I can't believe it's finally happening!" Mosskit said, jumping up and down.

"Me too. We've been waiting forever."  
"Yes, but remember you'll still be my kits." Violetbloom said affectionately.

"Mom, can you please not embarrass us?" Eaglekit pleaded, and Violetbloom chuckled.

"Fine." She said, licking down my fur as well. "But remember that."

Suddenly a deep voice rang out across the clearing, and we all turned to see Blazingstar at the smooth grey rock.

"I have gathered you here to witness four kits transcend from kit to apprentice. Eaglekit, will you please come forth?" He asked.

Eaglekit puffed out his chest and I watched with awe as the crowd parted when he reached it, making way for him. He stopped in front of Blazingstar and sat down, his tail twitching nervously.

"Eaglekit, from a young age you have shown great enthusiasm and a knack for challenges. For these reasons, I have decided to make your mentor Frogleap." He said, and the dark brown she-cat emerged from the crowd. Leaning down, she let the young tom reach up and touch noses with her. "With the power invested in StarClan, I, Blazingstar, name you, Eaglekit, Eaglepaw." Blazingstar finished, and the crowd let out a chorus of yowls.

When the clamor quieted, Blazingstar called up Mosskit next. He repeated the same ritual with him as well but let an unfamiliar looking she-cat named Lilybloom be his mentor. Mosspaw looked proud as he sat down beside his brother and waited for Thymekit and me.

I was nervous as Blazingstar called up Thymekit next. Who would be my mentor? How would the other cats of RiverClan react? Would I be accepted by my mentor?

As if sensing my distress, Violetbloom smoothed my fur down with her tail. "It'll be alright." She promised, and I nodded, trying to reassure myself.

I watched as Thymekit became Thymepaw and touched noses with a brown tom named Owlflight. Any second now, Blazingstar would call me up and I would face him.

"Twig, please come forth." His deep voice commanded, and Violetbloom nudged me to my feet. With unsteady paws, I trembled slightly as I walked forward, through the crowd.

"Twig, even though you are not RiverClan, I have decided to make you an apprentice due to your intelligence and quick thinking. For these reasons, I have decided to make your mentor Jayflame." At these words, a smoky grey she-cat with a white blaze on her forehead stepped forward, walking until she was right in front of me. Her eyes sparkled as she touched noses with me, then pulled away. "With the power invested in StarClan, I, Blazingstar, name you, Twig, Twigpaw."  
To my surprise, the crowd roared as I walked over to my adopted brothers and sister. It hadn't been what I was expecting, but I basked in the glow anyway, allowing myself to wallow in the praise. Turning, I faced the group of cats with glowing eyes.

But then I saw that one cat wasn't cheering. Stoneheart and Ivoryheart, side by side, glared at me. They didn't join in or yowl their approval, just stood there, watching me coldly. I shivered at the intensity of their gaze, then stared submissively at the ground. When I looked back up again, I was surprised to find that the pale cats had vanished.

What did _that_ mean?

**So Twig is now an apprentice, Ashclaw and Twig are on even ground, and Stoneheart and his mate don't like Twigpaw at all. Why?  
Send in OCs! I need more! If you have them, I need descriptions as well and important things, like who their mate is or who their apprentice is, etc. Also descriptions on them too. I need OCs on kits, warriors, apprentices, elders, leaders, deputies, medicine cats, even maybe a rogue or along the lines of that. **

** Review!**

** -Lilith**


	8. The Test

** Thank you all my faithful viewers! To be specific, thank you GummyBear01, Bloodwolf, Moonstar, OC maker, two people who didn't type in a name in the review section so they are formally known as Guest, We bear the Wings of freedom, snowstripe482, Ike Danger, Echotrail, FoxXxOfTheNight, I3Squirlflight, Moonpebble of Lightning Clan, storm-eyes-osprey, Sedgebreeze, Melissa daughter of Hecate, lavi0123, Silverlightning97, emjwarriorcatz, Silverlightning97, Blazingnyancat, Acornfrost, percyjacksonfan555, Captain Hook the ninja, and Shadowfur1017. Thank you to the other 882 or so viewers who probably didn't leave a comment! **

** OC news: Good news! I have looked at all your suggestions and loved them all. I have officially added ****most**** of them to my character list for Falling Twig, and the reason why I saw most is because there was a serious competition for leaders, medicine cats, and deputies. So if you only entered one and that one was a deputy, leader, or medicine cat, I probably used that one. If you entered several but only one or two were deputies, medicine cats, or leaders, I probably did not use them but used your other OCs. You can hate me all you want, but I just want to keep this fair for everybody. **

** So review! In this chapter and the following chapters, I am going to introduce several cats from different clans, but forgive me if I do not introduce all of them. If you want a chapter on all the cats (kind of like the names and descriptions in the beginning of all the Warriors books) just tell me in your reviews or PM me! **

** Review!**

** -Lilith**

The morning brought the sounds of the moss high in the trees rustling, birds letting out cries in the trees, and the soft murmur of voices outside the apprentice's den. Opening my eyes sleepily, I was glad to see that the sun hadn't fully risen and some of the other apprentices were asleep. Leaning over, I gave myself a quick wash before stepping over their sleeping bodies and trotting outside, out of the cool darkness and into the warm sunlight.

I had been in RiverClan long enough to memorize some of the faces. Frogleap and Eaglepaw sat across the clearing, each chewing on some fish. Streamtail was herding cats at the center of the camp, dividing them for patrols. Willowbranch and Yellowfur were talking quietly, watching Willowbranch's apprentice, Firepaw, out of the corner of their eyes. Firepaw was playing with Pebblestream's kits, Oakit and Maplekit, tossing a ball of moss in between them and watching them scramble after it with amusement.

Firepaw and Eaglepaw were only two out of the nine apprentices in RiverClan (including myself). Firepaw was the oldest, and could be wise unless she was angered. Nobody really knew where she got her bright orange pelt and temper, but Firepaw had earned her name. Second oldest was Viperpaw, a small jet black tom, and then Lizardpaw, a quiet stormy grey tom with green eyes who rarely spoke. Following Lizardpaw was Goldenpaw, and then Petalpaw, a sweet creamy she-cat with yellow eyes. Mosspaw, Eaglepaw, Thymepaw and I were the youngest. But we wouldn't be for long: word was that Maplekit and Oakit were getting ready to officially earn their status as 'paws.'

"Ready to go?" A soft voice asked behind me, and I jumped. Jayflame stood behind me, her eyes glinting with amusement. "Or do you want to eat first?"

"I would like to eat first, if that is okay." I say, treading lightly.

Ever since Stoneheart and Ivoryheart had begun giving me the cold-shoulder, I had been not wanting to make anybody else's fur puff up with anger. Easier said than done, of course, since some of the other warriors here seemed to have a hard personality and often made dry, sarcastic remarks. I never really minded them though, but I had always made sure to make Jayflame pleased with me.

"That's fine, Twigpaw. Go ahead and eat and we'll start training when you're done, okay?" She said gently, and I bounded away to the fresh-kill pile, carefully selecting a fresh-looking trout off the top. Then I turned and settled near the aged roots of the willow tree to eat my prey, holding the fish down with my paws as I dug into it hungrily.

"You're going to share that, right?" A voice asked, and I looked up to see Thymepaw, her fur still at odd angles from sleep. She looked like she had just rolled out of her nest, but I didn't say that out loud.

"Go get your own you lazy fur ball." I say, and she huffed before stalking to the fresh-kill pile and picking off a trout before walking back and sitting beside me, eating quietly before speaking.

"I hope you've made yourself happy." She said.

"Oh, I have. I got to fend for my own territory." I say humorously, and she snorted.

Willowbranch and Yellowfur trotted over, sitting in front of us. Thymepaw and I both looked up to stare into their eyes.

"Are you two going to the Meeting tonight?" Yellowfur asked.

If it wasn't for Firepaw, Yellowfur would've won the award for strangest cat in the clan: her black fur and yellow-green eyes couldn't be traced back to anybody. There were rumors, of course, of a possible forbidden romance between her parents, but Yellowfur had chosen to never talk about her origins. Willowbranch, on the other hand, looked very much like a clan cat: light grey fur and stormy blue eyes that seemed to remind me so much of Grey's dark blue ones.

Ah, Grey. I missed her and Robin, Blue, and Branch so much it felt like a wound on my heart. A moon had almost passed since I had seen them, and Ashclaw hadn't told me anything since that night when he snuck me out of camp. I wasn't exactly paying attention to my surroundings at the time, but now I wished I had remembered which exit he took to sneak out of camp.

"What meeting?" Thymepaw asked, beating me to it.

"You know. When the clans all meet at the island. It's tonight, and if you ask nicely maybe your mentor will let you go." Willowbranch added.

"I know I'm going." A sudden voice said, and I realized that Firepaw had joined us. She puffed out her chest proudly. "I caught three trout yesterday and Willowbranch said I could go."

"Lucky." Thymepaw murmured, chewing thoughtfully on her fish.

"Twigpaw! Are you done? Quit gossiping and let's go!" Jayflame called across the camp, and I finished off my fish before following her out of the camp.

"By Thymepaw!" I said back to her as I headed after Jayflame's swishing grey tail.

"What are we doing today?" I asked her, a hint of excitement in my voice.

"Well, we are going hunting so you can prove your worth and you can go the Meeting tonight." Jayflame said, walking across the wet earth.

"Really? You will let me go if I prove my worth?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Well…how do I do that?"  
"It's easy: catch us two fish. One for me and one for yourself." She said, and I faintly heard the sound of a creek ahead.

"That's easy." I scoffed.

"It is now, but how about now, when you realize that I'm going to be watching you the entire time, judging you?" She asked.

Immediately my smugness vanished, replaced with worry. I wanted to go to the Meeting tonight, to meet cats from other clans and hear gossip and listen to the clan leaders share reports. But could I make Jayflame approve of me? What if I did something wrong and she deemed me unworthy? What if she had other things she wanted me to do? I could never really tell what she was planning.

"Here we are." Her voice broke me out of my thoughts, but the cloud of worry only intensified as I stared down at the water, catching my reflection. "You're goal is to catch as many fish as you can. The minimum of fish is two, and if you do more than that, that's great. You have until sun-high, and then we will go back to camp to see to the others. Got it?" She asked, and I nodded, swallowing hard. "Good. Good luck!"

With that she vanished, her grey pelt vanishing into the ferns as she retreated to a safe place where she could watch me. Turning, I stared at the water for a minute before positioning myself to where the fish couldn't see my shadow but I could see them, watching the water intently.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to drive the worry out of my head. I was in a safe place, just catching fish, and nothing else mattered. My mind seemed to shift from worry to calm, the worry still there but in the back of my head, where I could safely feel it.

Beneath me, a small fish suddenly flashed out from under some rocks. My body, already on hyper alert, jumped and before I could react I fished my paw into the water and scooped out the fish, causing it to fly in midair, body twisting. But as it was just about to hit the water, I lunged out and caught it in my mouth, killing it in one bite.

Setting it beside me, I watched it carefully to make sure it was dead before returning to the water. The other fish in the area had darted off, scared from my sudden movement. But I waited patiently, keeping my shadow off the water, always watching the creek.

Finally a small fish peeked out a bit downstream, its small black body fighting the gentle current. I watched it as its tail swished from side to side, propelling it forward, before flashing my paw in and repeating the same process I had gone through with the other fish. When I tasted blood in my mouth, I walked back to my other kill and set it down, lining up the two fish in a row. Proof to Jayflame.

By sun-high, I had caught four fish. I didn't tear my eyes away from the water when Jayflame appeared, slinking out from among the undergrowth, her eyes sparkling with approval. "Good job, Twigpaw." She said, and my worries vanished. "I guess you're going to the Meeting after all."

**So Thymepaw gets to go to the Meeting. What happens there? **

** Also if you want me to add on another chapter with all the characters and their descriptions, review or PM me.  
Review!**

** -Lilith**


	9. Tension

** Okay so review: Twigpaw is going to the Meeting, Stoneheart and his mate don't like him, and there could be something interesting in store for the Meeting. **

** So nobody wanted a chapter on all the characters and their descriptions, so I'm not going to do it. But I will let the offer still stand for others who just clicked on this fanfic story. Make your choice. I have plenty of time, but try to not waste it. **

** Review!**

** -Lilith**

Apparently, I wasn't the only one who was excited to go to the Meeting.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Mosspaw cheered as the other apprentices gathered into a circle, settling under the shade of a mossy tree, the sweet smell of honeysuckle nearby.

"Me too. I really want to see Flowerpaw again." Lizardpaw said, referring to some other apprentice I hadn't met yet. The gentle look in his eyes told me that Flowerpaw wasn't exactly just some apprentice.

"Do you think that ThunderClan is still mad at WindClan?" Firepaw asked Viperpaw.

"ThunderClan mad at WindClan? Whatever for?" Thymepaw asked from across the circle, her trout forgotten at her feet.

"Well, apparently the rabbit warrens in WindClan territory are running low, and the birds seem to have flown away. So WindClan asked to feed off of ThunderClan territory." Firepaw started.

"And WindClan is stocked with prey now, but the WindClan cats keep eating ThunderClan prey even though they already have prey. Well, ThunderClan got mad, and things have been tense since then." Viperpaw interjected.

"Yeah. We've been betting on a war." Goldenpaw appeared, smelling of herbs. It didn't take a genius to guess that she had been at her mentor's side, Daisyleaf, the medicine cat of RiverClan.

"If a war does happen, do you think that RiverClan will support WindClan?" Petalpaw asked.

Eaglepaw snorted. "Of course. ThunderClan is too far away, and if we did support ThunderClan, WindClan might keep us from going to the ThunderClan territory."

"What are you all talking about now?" A sudden voice asked, and I jumped to see Stoneheart.

"We're almost ready to go. Quit dallying: we don't have all day." Stoneheart snapped. "Come on Petalpaw."

At that Petalpaw rose, wincing when her mentor looked away. "Sorry guys. I don't know who snuck a thorn into his bedding, but I might as well kill him if he doesn't drop the attitude-

"Today, Petalpaw!" Stoneheart's mew made her jump.

"Coming." She bowed her head, not looking at any of us, and followed him, her tail drooping so that it brushed the leaves.

"Why does he have to be such a jerk?" I asked.

"Nobody really knows why. Normally he's not that moody: just quiet. But he's changed over the past few moons." Goldenpaw murmured.

I tried not to acknowledge the others, who had turned and glanced at me out of the corner of their eyes. Instead I just quietly finished off my heron: a rare catch I had made that day.

"Firepaw! Birdsong needs some food. Lizardpaw: the queens need their bedding changed, since Pebblestream is too busy caring for her kits to do it herself. And Goldenpaw, I think I just heard Daisyleaf calling for you." Streamtail said, breaking up the meeting as Firepaw, Lizardpaw, and Goldenpaw trudged to their separate stations.

"Oh. Ivoryheart is looking for me. I guess I better go too-

"There you are. Have you eaten yet? We have a trip ahead of us." His mentor's gaze was freezing as Ivoryheart glanced at me, expression carefully blank but eyes as cold as ice.

"You too, Twigpaw. We're getting ready to go." Jayflame said, trotting up to meet us.

"I already ate, Jayflame. I've been waiting for you." I confess.

"Oh. Well, we're all leaving in little groups, so round up your friends and let's go." She said, and I glanced meaningfully at Thymepaw.

"Hold on." She swallowed down the rest of her trout, then licked at her muzzle. "Done. Want to wait for anybody else?" She asked, and I shook my head, then gestured to Eaglepaw and Mosspaw to follow us.

"Frogleap! Lilybloom! Owlflight! Let's go!" Jayflame called, and the other mentors rose from their meals to follow us, bringing up the rear.

"Jayflame?" I asked.

"Yes, Twigpaw?" She queried.

"Where are we going?"  
She laughed. "Don't worry about that: just stick with me and you'll be fine." She said, and then started up a conversation with Owlflight.

Above our heads, the sky was a blood-orange color: proof that the sun was setting fast. Night was already on its way, and so was the Meeting. This sent a thrill of excitement through my heart.

And anxiety. What would it be like? What if I couldn't find any of the other RiverClan cats and got lost? What would the other cats think about the adopted apprentice, the apprentice who Blazingstar had the heart to take in? Would the other apprentices shun me? Would the other clans? What would the other cats be like?

My head spun with worry. Thymepaw seemed to sense this and sped up to match my pace, running her tail down my spine to sooth my fur. "It's going to be okay: if somebody gives you trouble I'll shut them up." She said quietly, and I silently admired her bravery.

Suddenly the lake appeared, and I realized that we were heading to edge of it. But where would we find the Meeting? Certainly not on any of the clan's territory, and none of us had found the ability to walk across the lake to meet in the center.

Then I saw a little piece of landmass, but the trees were shielding it from total view. Was it possibly a piece of territory that jutted out? No. It was surrounded with water.

What was this called? An island. Yeah, an island. Some warrior or some other cat had said something about it a while back. It was neutral territory, I think, so none of the clans had claimed it.

Slowly the pieces started connecting in my brain. "Are we going there?" I asked Thymepaw, gesturing to the island.

"Yeah, smart one." She scoffed.

"It doesn't look like anybody is on it."

"Looks can be deceiving." Jayflame said.

Together we walked along the bank, then into the cool water, swimming across the lake to the small island. My paws, which had a slight webbing to them, helped me paddle through the water, keeping my small grey head above the surface. In front of me, Jayflame was more elegant as she swam, keeping her shoulders and more of her body above the water.  
I wasn't really used to swimming. Sure, I had gotten my paws wet a couple of times when we went fishing, but I hadn't ever actually swam across a river, or a creek, or really anything. So the whole 'swim across the lake' thing was kind of a surprise. Eventually, I got the hang of it, but compared to Jayflame I wasn't as good of a swimmer.

The island loomed in front of me, the sandy bank rising to meet my paws as I walked ashore, than shook my pelt out, accidentally splattering a mostly-dry Thymepaw. "Watch it!" She said, leaping away to avoid the spray.

"Sorry." I muttered, but she didn't look totally offended. Instead she started following her mentor up into the forest, and I fell in step behind her, creating a line.

Soon I heard the soft murmur of voices. Taking in a deep breath, I felt anxiety and excitement pull at my heart as the clearing came into view.

**So review: WindClan and ThunderClan are really tense, Stoneheart really hates Twigpaw, and Twigpaw's first Meeting is about to begin. **

** Review!**

** -Lilith**


	10. The Meeting

** Okay so I am probably going to add on this chapter before seeing to my other fanfics: I have been spending more time on this story than the others. **

** So finally we get to the Meeting! Promise that there will be many characters in this, and I want to thank all you fans for your awesome reviews. Keep on rocking!**

** Review!**

** -Lilith**

I was so surprised I stopped in shock.

The clearing was pretty large: maybe about three-fourths the size of the RiverClan camp. Even though it wasn't night yet, cats were already milling around, some long and limber, some strong and sturdy. I couldn't really hear anything over the murmur of many voices: the telling stories, the trading gossip, and the retelling tales. Thymepaw's mouth dropped, Eaglepaw's eyes widened, and I could feel myself do both.

"Don't worry: you won't get lost. There are so many cats here and most of them know me, so if you get lost just ask somebody where I am. Got it?" Jayflame asked, and I silently nodded. "Good." She said, and then vanished in the crowd to probably go meet up with her friends.

"I think that there are other apprentices over there." Mosspaw whispered, flicking his tail towards the huge oak tree on the edge of the clearing, shading the cats underneath it. I could faintly see the outline of a ring of cats: none too big enough to be warriors, and too small to be kits.

"Come on." Thymepaw said, and we followed her across the clearing, struggling to keep each other in view around the swarm of cats.

As we neared the ring of apprentices, Thymepaw stood back, allowing her brothers to take the lead as she walked beside me. She didn't say her reasons why, but I had a feeling why: she was protecting me from the others.

"Mind if we join you?" Eaglepaw's mild tone made the apprentices look up.

"Sure." And unfamiliar tom said, and they all made room for us as we sat down and joined the ring. There was an awkward silence before somebody spoke up, a black tom with yellow eyes. "I knew that Blazingstar had three kits, but not four."

"Twigpaw is my brother, even if my mother didn't give birth to him." Thymepaw growled, standing up firm and proud for me.

"Rushpaw didn't mean it." A she-cat with a strange mix of a white, grey, and brown fur and blue eyes informed him. "I'm Nuthatchpaw by the way."

"You're name is really long." Mosspaw said without thinking.

"I know. RiverClan?" She asked, noting our sleek, wet fur and webbed paws.

"Yeah. What are you? ShadowClan?" Eaglepaw asked.

"Close: ThunderClan."

Eventually we slipped into an easy conversation, but I could only remember only a pawful of names: Rushpaw, Nuthatchpaw, Quietpaw (a small black she-cat with blue eyes), and Sparrowpaw (a dusky brown tom). The other's names were vaguely familiar but nothing that I could remember spot on.

A sudden yowl cut off a pretty she-cat with grey and silver fur –Swiftpaw, I think- and I turned to see four huge cats standing before the clans. I could easily point out Blazingstar but the other three were unfamiliar.

"Who are they?" I asked Thymepaw.

"The white tom with bright blue eyes is Chillstar, the ThunderClan leader. The black she-cat with yellow-orange eyes and the torn ear is Splitstar, the ShadowClan leader, and the ginger tom with green eyes is Cherrystar, the WindClan leader."

"Wow." I say, taking in the thin yet muscled WindClan leader.

"Yeah. He's got muscles, but it way to skittish." She said, amused.

That brought a small smile to my face: it was hard to see the large ginger tom be easily scared.

"If those are the leaders, than who are they?" I asked, pointing to a small group of cats near the front.

"Deputies. The red she-cat with brown eyes is Redpelt, and the black tom with the white tipped tail is Blacknight. The other one is Birchtail, the light grey tom with green eyes, and the last one is Streamtail." Thymepaw whispered.

"And who are they?" I asked, pointing to another group. I could see Goldenpaw's pelt in the moonlight and by her side was a creamy she-cat with yellow-green eyes –Daisyleaf-, but the others I couldn't identify.

"Medicine cats. The really pale grey tom with green eyes is Mintleaf, and the grey-blue she-cat with blue eyes is Riverflow, and her apprentice is the grey tom with blue eyes –Mistysong, I think- and the silver and black dappled she-cat is Stargaze."

I wanted to ask more questions, but a hiss made me jump. "Be quiet! The leaders are trying to speak!" A light brown she-cat with a dark brown tail and blue eyes whose name appeared in my mind –Brightpaw- harshly whispered.

"Sorry." I whispered back, embarrassed. Thymepaw glared at Brightpaw until she turned back towards the leaders.

Cherrystar stepped forward, letting the moonlight cascade down his pelt, framing his small and sleek body. "WindClan has been blessed with kits. Two of our warriors, Applepool and Skytail, have given birth to five kits. Naturally, we are all only slightly struggling to keep our clan well fed, but I have without a doubt that full-leaf will bring more prey." He finished, and I couldn't help but realize that he had lightly skimmed over the issue of prey.

As Cherrystar stepped back, Splitstar took his place. "ShadowClan as well has been blessed, but with apprentices. Seven of our kits have been made apprentices: Hollypaw, Flowerpaw, Sparrowpaw, Swiftpaw, Tigerpaw, Flintpaw, and Bouncepaw." At this there was a roar of approval, from all the clans, as those seven apprentices seemed to stand up a bit taller. Once it died down, Splitstar continued her report. "Prey has been bountiful and none of us are sick, even though leaf-bare has brought some struggles. But we have recovered and are as strong as ever."

She then let Blazingstar speak, sinking back into the shadows as the RiverClan leader began to talk. "RiverClan as well has had a plentiful amount of apprentices and kits this leaf-bare. Four of our kits have joined the ranks among the apprentices: Thymepaw, Eaglepaw, Mosspaw, and Twigpaw." At this there was another roar of approval, but it was a bit quieter. I pretended not to notice this and instead kept listening to Blazingstar's speech. "Also, two of our kits, Oakit and Maplekit, are almost ready to receive their warrior names. The streams are full of fish and leaf-bare has left us unscarred."

Last but not least, Chillstar stood up to face the clans. "ThunderClan has been suffering from the lack of prey in our territory, due to the fact that WindClan has apparently still been hunting off of our territory. We do hope that our food is going to waste, since it sees that WindClan is full of prey again." He shot a look at Cherrystar, a cold look that sent a shiver through me. "Also, we have seemed to have caught a small outbreak of white cough and need all the food we can get to keep our warriors from dying. Other than that, we report no news."  
"Chillstar, we haven't been hunting on your lands for moons now." Cherrystar said, eyebrows furrowing with confusion.

"Then why do I continuously find WindClan scents on our territory, animal remains that my warriors haven't made, and have actually found some of your warriors?" He asked.

Cherrystar swallowed. "I will speak to my clan about this." He said, throwing an icy glare at a small group of WindClan cats nearby. I didn't know if he knew about this or was just making assumptions.

"Good. I don't want any of these reports to continue." Chillstar growled, and with that the Meeting seemed to end.

Cats began milling around again, some leaving but most staying. "Come on! The other apprentices are meeting up near the shore!" A long and limber tom with yellow eyes said.

A flash of fur made me turn. Stoneheart and Ivoryheart were vanishing into the woods. "I'll catch up with you." I say, and then wait for Thymepaw to follow the apprentice before turning to the spot where the two warriors had vanished. This was my chance to figure out what was their problem with me.

I could see their outlines in the night: it wasn't too hard to spot Ivoryheart's white pelt. They walked into a small clearing and curled up in the center, sitting across from each other and bowing their heads together. I didn't follow them any further and instead stayed near the edge of the clearing, where they wouldn't spot me.

"Did you speak to Suntail?" Stoneheart asked.

"Yes. She says that there haven't been reports of rogues. Heatherfoot and Cherryblaze said the same thing." Ivoryheart murmured back.

"Hmm. Do you think that the Twoleg place nearby might be the home of some rogues?" Her mate whispered.

"Maybe. But we can't investigate without raising some suspicion." Ivoryheart replied.

"We have got to hurry though. Twigpaw is a scourge in RiverClan: he doesn't have pure clan blood in him. Anybody can see that. And when I am leader, RiverClan will be free from the weak and the lame, from those who can't fend for themselves." He spat.

I shivered at that, and then took a nervous step forward. My paw hit a branch, which then snapped, causing the two mates to jump.

"Who's there?" Ivoryheart asked, standing up.

But I was already gone, running through the trees, fear compelling me to run faster with every step. I wasn't running to any certain destination, just blindly. All I knew was that I had to get away.

**What is Stoneheart planning exactly? I'm not going to give it away!  
Review!**

** -Lilith**


	11. In the Darkness of the Night

** Okay so you know how I said I wouldn't update much? I couldn't keep my promise. **

** Also I thought this was strange but I discovered that one of the people who has faithfully reviewed and followed this story is the same age as me! I was thoroughly freaked out and just stood there like 'oh my God this person and I are the same age!' before my dad told me to close my mouth so I won't catch flies. **

** Anyway review!**

** -Lilith**

"Twigpaw! Wake up!"

I let out a soft groan and turned on my side, trying to get away from the prodding and poking. But it persisted, until I finally opened my eyes.

"What?" I moaned, glaring at the cat that woke me up.

"It's moon high. Let's go." She whispered, and I rolled out of my nest and shook myself to wake up entirely. My fur was in clumps and at odd angles, but then again, so was hers. Telling myself I didn't have time to wash myself, I walked over to her side and stood, staring through the moss hanging from the top of the den to keep us shaded from the rest of the world. The camp was empty, and there wasn't any movement.

Together we slunk from the den, then in between the nursery and the camp wall. Together, we silently pushed the ferns out of the way and shimmied through the hole, exiting the camp and into the outside world.

"Hurry!" She whispered as we ran across the marsh, mud squishing underneath our paws. Dew had lightly covered the moss and plants, causing us to slip as we ran. The moonlight lit our way through the marsh, illuminating our shapes as we dashed through the darkness.

What were we doing exactly? Well, it's kind of a long story.

*******Earlier**********

"Ugh. Stoneheart is such a pain." Petalpaw griped as I ate breakfast.

I had woken up late that morning and to make up for it, I quickly joined Jayflame on a hunting patrol. To make up for it, Jayflame let me eat while she talked to Ospreytalon. Thymepaw was on border patrol, with her brothers of course, and the other apprentices were out with their mentors. Petalpaw was the only apprentice I could really talk to right now, even if she expressed her hatred towards her mentor through speech, often going on about how he made her do this or made her do that.

The thought of Stoneheart sent a thrill of fear into my heart. I hadn't told anybody about what I heard on that dark night, the conversation that Stoneheart and Ivoryheart had. I was worried what would happen next. What would Stoneheart do? Who could I trust?

"Tell me about it." I say just to keep her from suspecting that I wasn't listening.

"He's different from the other cats, too. I don't know what it is, but something about him is just…off." She trailed off, watching her mentor from across the clearing.

I couldn't help but feel sympathy towards Petalpaw. She didn't deserve the evil tom that Stoneheart was. But I had to admit: Stoneheart wasn't like the other toms here. The others were warmer, more accepting. Stoneheart was vicious, sharp-tongued, and mean, the exact opposite of Petalpaw.

"I just wish I could escape him somehow." She sighed a sigh of longing and sadness.

That made me think of Grey, how I had longed to escape her as well. She was my mother and all, but I wanted freedom. I didn't want to live on the cold streets in a cold unstable box for the rest of my life. Needless to say, the rogue life wasn't really for me.

That suddenly brought an idea to my head. I glanced at Petalpaw, wondering. Was it possible? Could we pull it off? Would anybody notice? Was this what Petalpaw really wanted?

"How much do you want to leave RiverClan, Petalpaw?" I asked sincerity in my voice.

She looked at me. "More than anything, but I can't without raising eyebrows. Why do you ask?" She cocked her head, curiosity in her eyes.

"Well, I have an idea…"  
**That night…**

My great idea wasn't feeling so great now.

Faintly, I could smell Thymepaw's scent, but it wasn't strong. Behind me, Petalpaw's confused yet faithful steps pounded, trusting me to know where I was going.

Honestly, I had no idea if this was the right path or not. It had been moons, which felt like forever, since I had been to this place. Would they be awake? Would they catch Thymepaw and ask what was going on? Who would be waiting for us? Would Thymepaw ask questions?

Soon the woods grew thicker, engulfing us. Thymepaw's scent was still weak, but it was gradually getting stronger as I chased it through the blackness. As my paws drummed the earth, questions kept running through my head. Had Thymepaw found the place? What would we do afterwards to cover up our tracks? What would happen to Petalpaw? Would she find happiness and love, or will her past continue to torment her? What if somebody from RiverClan spotted her and told everybody? How would they react to that?

When Thymepaw's scent was the only thing I could smell, I slowed to a walk. She was around here somewhere: I just knew it. But the undergrowth was still and her scent had mysteriously ended, and it wasn't until I looked up when I found her.

"Seriously?" I asked, catching the glint in here pale green eyes as she held onto the branch underneath her feet tightly. "And I'm the one who was adopted into the clan. Are you sure you're not ThunderClan?" I asked.

"Totally sure. I just thought I would give it a try." She said before scrabbling down, leaping nimbly from branch to branch, until she jumped to the ground and landed with a soft thump.

"So is this the place?" Thymepaw asked as we reached the edge of RiverClan territory.

A couple of my worries vanished when I saw it. "Yeah, this is the place."

**What is Twigpaw planning exactly? What do they tell the clan in the morning? **

** No, I am not copying from Firestar. I know our stories are similar, but I am not totally copying off of him. I plan to end this in a different way anyway. **

** Review!**

** -Lilith**


	12. Petalpaw's Home

** Okay so this is when Twigpaw finally opens up about Stoneheart. It won't be much, but he will open up, so you can't hate me that much. **

** Review!  
-Lilith**

The pale light from the moon made it easier to see the landscape in front of us. The same tree that I had so many good memories blew and creaked in the wind, long moss-covered leaves swaying gently. The snow had melted since I had been here, and I could now see only a couple tufts of grass that signaled the much awaited full leaf. The same street, now cool and still black with small rocks lightly littering the top. I remembered faintly the feel of the gritty surface underneath my paws on that morning, when I had made my best decision ever. The same pile of Two-leg junk that they threw out, looking fairly big on the side of the street.

And the same cardboard box in front of the cement sidewalk.

It looked much older and worn from the last time I saw it. Cracks and crevasses lined it, marking moons of hardship, but the flimsy thing still stood. I couldn't see inside, but I prayed that I would know the cat that was inside.

A thousand memories seemed to hit me at once as I stared at it. Playing in the unused street, picking out the rocks in my paws, chasing my brother's unnaturally long tail, Blue's sharp tongued retorts, Grey's blue eyes watching me from inside the cardboard box, Grey watching the snow with me, Grey, Grey, Grey…

It hit me at that moment, the one who I missed the most. It wasn't Robin or Blue or Bird that filled me with sadness, but my mother. She was the one I missed and needed the most, the one I wanted to see every day, the one I wanted to turn to when I needed help. Ashclaw couldn't fill the tear in my heart like Grey could, nor could Thymepaw, or Violetbloom, or anybody else except Grey. Nobody else could compare to my mother.

"Where are we?" Petalpaw asked.

"It's safe, don't worry." I say, edging forward slightly, fighting the urge to run to the cardboard box to see if Grey was there.

"Yeah, but why this place? Why not somewhere else?" Thymepaw asked.

"Well, if we brought you to another clan, they would just send you home, right? And we need a place where they won't catch you, where they won't bother to look. Besides, I have a feeling that you will like it here." I admit, not wanting to give away my reasons, hoping that Petalpaw was so desperate she wouldn't care.

"Okay." She took a deep breath, calming herself. "What should I do?"  
"Never say exactly where you are from. Never speak of your past in RiverClan; never tell anybody who told you to go here. Just say that you were wounded, fake a limp, and when they ask how just say that you did something funny to it and need to rest for a few days. That should give you enough time to explore the area when they aren't around and find a place to settle down." I say, and she nodded, understand.

"And what will happen to you two? What will you tell the clan about me?" She asked.

We'll say that we were out hunting when you got caught in a Twoleg trap or something and instantly died." I say, coming up with excuses in my head. "And then we buried you or something." It was weak, I know, but it was the first thing off the top of my head.

"Good luck." Thymepaw whispered to Petalpaw, and they touched their noses to each other's shoulders before Petalpaw limped weakly across the street, faking her limp. Her sounds made Grey rush out of her box and to her side, and I watched silently as she led her into the box, her tail on her back as if to comfort her.

Seeing Grey felt like I had ripped a scab off a healing wound, but this time the wound was on my heart. She looked the same, but a bit thinner than the last time I had seen her. I hoped Ashclaw was still bringing her and my siblings food. Her blue eyes were full of concern as she looked at Petalpaw, then back at us. Even though I knew she couldn't see us, I shivered as her piercing blue eyes traveled over us, as if trying to pinpoint something. Then she turned back to the 'wounded' apprentice and helped her inside.

Thymepaw and I stood there for a long time, watching the cardboard box for our own reasons. I knew she was secretly mourning for her lost friend while I was mourning for my mother. Above our heads, the dark sky was starting to lighten when Thymepaw and I turned to go.

"Might I ask why you helped her?" She asked as we trudged back to camp.

"Stoneheart never really taught her anything. All she was to him was a way for him to let out his anger, by making her do stupid things as a punishment for things she didn't do. Blaming somebody for something somebody else did, really."

"So? No excuse to do something crazy." She said.

"Yeah, but think of life as a game. You are trying to do something, but there is always somebody getting in the way. And this someone is persistent, but there is always somebody the in the way, so he can't get at you."

"That's a good thing, right?" She asked.

"Not for that person. Especially when they didn't do anything wrong. And in this game, I don't want anybody else getting hurt for my cause, even if they didn't do anything." I say.

"You don't have to act like you have to do everything, like everything Stoneheart does towards others is your fault." She said.

"Somebody does. He's planning something, I just know it." I say darkly.

"You're so paranoid. He doesn't like you. So what?"

"Exactly. His fight is with me, not towards others. And I bet he's willing enough to chase down Petalpaw if she will take his anger for me, willing to take the punishment he has set out for me. And Petalpaw is my friend, and I don't want anybody else to cover for me."

"I barely understood what you meant." Thymepaw said, but before I could explain it to her, the bushes rustled as Lizardpaw and Flintheart leaped out of them.

"There you two are!" Flintheart said, walking up to inspect us. "Where in StarClan where you? Everybody was going crazy looking for you two!" He said, and I winced. My hopes of sneaking in without anybody knowing were crushed.

Thankfully, Thymepaw was ready. "I woke up last night and couldn't go back to sleep, so I asked Twigpaw to go on a walk with me. We weren't meaning to go far, and I guess the time slipped away from us. We won't do it again." She said, bowing her head and staring at her paws. I quickly adopted her guilty pose to make the ruse more believable.

"Well, at least we found two out of three." Lizardpaw said.

I looked up, feigning confusion. "Three? Who is the third cat?" I asked.

"Petalpaw. She wasn't in her nest this morning." Flintheart said, and I pretended to look concerned and confused.

"Huh. We didn't see her last night. I wonder what she was doing." Thymepaw lied.

"Well, no use looking for her now: the rain will wash away her scent." Flintheart said, and I looked up. Sure enough, huge dark grey clouds were rolling in. "Maybe later we can still track her, if the rain hasn't lost her scent entirely."

"Chances of that happening are close to impossible." I say, knowing it was true. "And if it doesn't, her scent will be long gone by the time the rain stops."

"Mouse dung." Lizardpaw muttered under his breath.

"Jayflame is going to kill me for being out." I complained.

"Jayflame? I'm more worried about Violetbloom and Blazingstar." Thymepaw said, and I had to agree.

Even though both of us knew we had a lot to face once we got back, we walked back to camp, Lizardpaw and Flintheart behind us.

** So Petalpaw is living with Grey now. What does Stoneheart think about this? And if you thought that Twigpaw wasn't going to get into any more trouble, you were wrong. **

** Review!**

** -Lilith**


	13. Suspicion

** Okay I probably should be studying for my exams right now but I took my time to write this. After all, the exams are only 10% of my grade…but then again if I get an F it goes down like the Titanic. Shoot. **

** Oh well! Review!**

** -Lilith**

** *Stoneheart's POV**

I didn't like this at all.

Pacing in the camp, I felt Ivoryheart's concern and need to soothe me wash over me. She was sitting only a few feet away and watching me with anxious eyes, wanting to know what had gotten me all wound up. Sitting in front of her, I leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

"Twigpaw will pay for this." I murmured.

I had without a doubt in my mind that Twigpaw had something to do with Petalpaw's disappearance. I didn't know how exactly he got tied into this, but I didn't like this. My scapegoat was gone, and I was fighting myself to keep my anger under control.

"He will. But we must bide our time." My mate whispered back, eyes flicking around the camp as she spoke.

"Why though?" I hissed, wanting to go out and kill something. "I know enough to stake a claim on Twigpaw. Why must I wait?" I asked.

"You know you do, but you need proof. Blazingstar isn't going to believe something without evidence, or at least a lot of eye witnesses. Your thoughts don't mean much." She said, voice cool. "What you need is to show Blazingstar what you know."

"But when?" I asked.

"Well, he's probably not going to pay attention much now that WindClan and ThunderClan are possibly going to war. I bet he's worrying about that and isn't paying much attention to what his warriors think, so not now. After WindClan and ThunderClan have cooled down would be the best time."  
I knew she was right, but it didn't help much on my anger. My claws scored the earth angrily, making long scratch marks.

"Later." I promised. "We'll act later."

"Good. Now all we have left to do is wait for the right time."

"But waiting is boring." I griped.

"Yes, yes it is. But all good things come to those who wait, correct?" She asked, and I nodded, knowing she was right. I needed to keep my cool.

Across the clearing, I watched as Ashclaw picked a trout off the top of the fresh-kill pile, and then settle down beside Heronwing and Stormcloud to eat. He thought it was strange how even though Ashclaw looked happy, he didn't have a mate. Why didn't he? Out of all the she-cats here, why didn't he choose a mate?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Twigpaw and his mentor Jayflame leaving. Mentally, I compared the two. Twigpaw had the same oak colored eyes, the same shade of fur, and the same webbed claws. Was it possible?

No. I couldn't make assumptions. I had to be spot on with all my guesses, or else I would look like a fool. Twigpaw could have some RiverClan blood in him somehow, maybe a descendent of some she-cat or tom.

But it was possible. Anybody could see that.

Now I just have to play my cards right to see if my hunch was correct.

***Petalpaw's POV**

This was so weird.

The Two-leg nests were huge and lit, casting golden shadows across the thunderpath. The cool air felt good as it ruffled my pelt, not so strong that it made my eyes tear up but it felt good. Gritty rocks were imbedded in my paws, but I was getting used to it, since I knew that soon after I took them out more would be stuck in them.

That afternoon I left the small box, not wanting to intrude on Grey's family no more than I had already. They were a sweet family: three kits and a mother. The kits looked old enough to be apprentices, a bit younger than me but old enough regardless. I didn't know how they managed to stay alive, but I didn't want to mooch off anymore from them. They had it hard enough without me intruding.

I could live along the woods, near the edge of RiverClan territory. I missed it so much, and the urge to run back to the camp was overwhelming. But I squashed it down.

To distract myself, I thought about what I should do next. Find a place to live, maybe catch some food. Not trout, since there wasn't any water running through here, but possibly some birds or a thrush if I really tried-

"Stop it." I muttered to myself. "You're thinking like a clan cat. You left that clan. Start thinking like a rogue."

But nobody taught me how to do that. Nobody told me about the rogue life, how hard it was or what they had to do. How hard it was to transit from clan cat to rogue, how hard it was to squelch your clan side. How different it was out here, living on your own.

My mind drifted back to Grey. How had Twigpaw known to go to her? Maybe he had stumbled across them on border patrol.

Still. The comparison between Twigpaw and Grey's three kits was unnerving. Same color pelt, same size, even one of them had the same color eyes. Webbed paws and everything. I almost felt like I had stumbled onto three other Twigpaws.

I was still suspicious that Twigpaw really was one of Grey's kits. They looked so much alike, and Grey seemed to have Twigpaw's personality. The same compassion and sweetness, matching unselfishness and loyalty.

But if Grey was Twigpaw's mother…

Then who was the father?

** Stoneheart and Petalpaw suspect! Also, who do you think is the mastermind, Ivoryheart or Stoneheart? **

** Review!**

** -Lilith**


	14. Declaration

** So finally my exams are over, and I have escaped my school horror. Sorry I haven't updated: my parents wouldn't let me on the Internet due to my test nightmares. **

** So for this chapter I am doing something different. It should be pretty easy to see what I did. **

** Review!**

** -Lilith**

** *Appleleaf's POV (ThunderClan warrior)**

Oh StarClan. Chillstar was going to be furious.

My paws drummed the earth as I ran, dashing through the trees. Behind me, I knew that Cobraflame, Shrewpaw, and Emberflame were following. The small tuft of fur in my mouth was foreign, strange. The scent rolled off of it and was flooding my nostrils, but I ignored it.

It had started off as a simple hunting patrol. We needed all the food we could get, especially now, when we were trying to fight off the effects of leaf-bare. We had already lost one of our own: Silverkit, Ivyleaf's only kit. She was still grieving for her young kit, who had been no older than three moons before the hunger got at him. I could barely look at Ivyleaf without feeling an immense amount of sympathy.

Anyway, back to what we had been doing. Cobraflame and his apprentice Shrewpaw, Emberflame, and I had all volunteered to go on the hunting patrol. We decided to cover the area near the WindClan territory, hoping maybe a stray rabbit had run from their territory to ours. Instead, we had found three WindClan cats, one stuck in a thicket and the other two trying to help it out.

"Ah fox dung! Why does ThunderClan territory have to have so many brambles?" She she-cat who had been stuck in the thorns asked when she got free.

"Only StarClan knows." A tom muttered, and then turned away from them. "I think I saw a bird over there. Come on!" He said, and they all hurried after him.

Keeping to the shadows, I leaned forward and sniffed the hair left on the thorns. Wind, grass, the faint smell of the forest. Definitely WindClan. Snagging a tuft in my mouth, I hurried back to the others to show them my find.

"WindClan fur." Shrewpaw said, sniffing it as well.

"Does anybody recognize it?" I asked.

Emberflame leaned forward and sniffed it, taking in a whiff. "It doesn't smell like one cat. Smells like three." He murmured.

"Can you identify them?" I asked as he took even deeper breaths, trying to pinpoint the scent.

"Smells like…Ravenpaw…Seedpaw…and Spiderpaw. I knew them. We used to be good friends and talk at the Meetings." He said.

"Apprentices." Cobraflame muttered. "Getting their paws in places they don't need to be putting them."

"Hey." Shrewpaw said, shooting a glare at him. Even though he was a young apprentice, he had spunk.

Cobraflame didn't say anything, just ignored him. "We've got to tell Chillstar."  
And that's pretty much what happened.

As we raced to the camp, the sunlight caught on my fur, making it glitter like black diamonds. Shrewpaw was hot on my heels, making me run faster so he wouldn't trip me up.

Suddenly the camp loomed in front of us, and we all ran into it, surprising the others. Ravensong, the elderly black tom with one blind eye, peered out from his nest. A group of apprentices stood near the apprentice's den, and they turned to stare at us as we thundered past. Quietpaw, Rushpaw, Nuthatchpaw, and Hazelpaw all watched as we raced up to Redpelt, who was waiting for us.

"What happened?" She asked, taking us in.

"WindClan…fur...found it." I said around heaving gasps, trying to calm my breathing.

I laid the tuft of fur down on the earth and watched as Redpelt leaned forward to sniff it delicately before picking it up in her mouth. "Thank you." She said around the piece of the WindClan apprentice's pelt before hurrying to Chillstar's cave.

It was only a matter of seconds before Chillstar came out, fur bristling. Leaping up on a huge rock, he yowled once to call the clan to him, but it wasn't necessary: everybody had already gathered, wanting to know what was going on.

"Appleleaf, please tell me how you happened to find this fur." He said in a deadly calm voice, one I was familiar with. He was furious and holding it down, but promising himself to use his fury later.

So I retold him the story, ignoring the feel of the other's gazes on me as I stared into his cold, penetrating eyes. I knew that I shouldn't keep secrets from him, but it was no use: his eyes seemed to know everything, just by looking at you. So I didn't bother, just told him the truth.

His white pelt, which had already been bristling, seemed to puff up even more with anger. "That's it." He spat, pacing on the rock. "WindClan won't taunt us anymore. We must attack them before they steal more of our prey."

His response was mostly yowls of approval. But I couldn't help but turn back and look at the entrance as I pictured the apprentices in my head. They weren't warriors. Just apprentices, and they didn't look like the strongest apprentices either. Couldn't Chillstar just talk to Cherrystar about this and settle it? After all, it seemed like the group stealing our prey were only apprentices, not full grown warriors, so they could probably be scolded easily.

But then I faced Chillstar again and felt a rush of loyalty. I was just a ThunderClan warrior: I couldn't make clan decisions, no matter how I felt about them. I had to follow Chillstar's orders.

At the same time though, I didn't want to extinguish the spark of ambition deep inside my heart. It was just a little bit, thank StarClan, so I shouldn't be worried about becoming the next Tigerstar. Not enough to become a hungry blaze, but to eventually burn strong and true.

But for now I had to follow my leader's orders, no matter what I thought about them.

**Okay that was for Gummybear01, who suggested a while back that Twigpaw could meet a ThunderClan patrol with Appleleaf, Emberflame, Shrewpaw and Cobraflame on it. But the problem is that ThunderClan is nowhere near RiverClan, so I kind of had to botch that idea. So I am going to try to make another one of Gummybear01's ideas become a reality in this story anyway. Probably in the next chapter. **

** Review!  
-Lilith**


	15. Hazelpaw of ThunderClan

** So this is a tribute to Gummybear01. The idea for this chapter is not mine. Also if you have any ideas for this story, I will be happy to try to incorporate them into this story, but nobody changes my ending. Just little things, like ShadowClan kits getting in trouble, or something about Petalpaw. Stuff like that I will be happy to add. **

** Review!**

** -Lilith**

You know that feeling you get when you can't sleep but really want to? When you're willing yourself to give in to the peacefulness of sleep but it seems impossible?

I was feeling pretty much like that right now.

My eyes felt gritty from lack of sleep, and I knew that they were bloodshot. My fur was ruffled from rolling around in my nest as I tried to find a comfortable position but then gave up once I realized it was impossible. The moon was high in the sky, and nobody else was awake, except for Rosepelt, who was on guard at the entrance.

Finally deciding that I couldn't go to sleep, I got up to go for a walk. Stepping over Firepaw's body, I slunk out of the den and into the cool night. I nodded in acknowledgement to Rosepelt as I walked past, then headed for the lake, not really knowing which way to go.

Soon the lake came into view, and I stared at it, transfixed. Never before had I realized that the lake was a mirror image of the sky above, but if I did, it wasn't as perfect as it was now. The water was smooth as glass, and I could see in its surface the moon and the stars that gleamed like little pinpoints of light. There weren't any ripples to disturb it, so I could perfectly see the sky above me.

I was so seduced by the lake that I didn't see the small form by the water's edge, walking down the shore. But when I did, I stared at it, watching. It didn't look like anybody from RiverClan, so I didn't waste time running down to the edge to see it off.

The form grew bigger as I approached it, but it wasn't as big as a warrior. An apprentice, probably. But it was kind of hard to see it, even though the moon was shining, illuminating the world. Nevertheless, I ran up to it, baring my sharp teeth.

"What are you doing here? This is RiverClan territory!" I snarled in a voice that would've made Jayflame proud.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know that being a tail-length away from the lake's edge was against the rules." The form coolly replied.

I couldn't see the cat clearly in the moonlight, which was at an angle that I could see the form of the cat but not the rest of it. Its blue fur glimmered in the light, and it was a bit too sturdy to be RiverClan and not thin enough to be WindClan. Probably a ShadowClan or ThunderClan apprentice.

"It is." I growled.

"No it's not. I can be two tail-lengths away from the edge without getting in trouble." It said with a satisfied tone.

"Yeah. On the night of a Meeting, sure. Was there a Meeting tonight? No. You're breaking the rules." I replied.

"Oh, like you're supposed to be awake right now." The apprentice snapped back, and I opened my mouth to spit a retort back but the words wouldn't come. Finally I shut my mouth but growled warningly at her.

"I'm just taking a walk. Want to come?" It asked.

Even though I knew I should say no, I couldn't help but ponder the question. I didn't really have anything to do once I shooed the apprentice off RiverClan territory, and it wouldn't really hurt to make friends with a cat from another clan. I knew that everybody else would be mad, but then again, who had to know?  
"Fine." I reply stiffly, and as it starts walking again I caught its features in the pale moon. Bluish-grey fur, bright blue eyes, and a small frame. A she-cat. Her eyes had a small ring of dark blue in them, which wasn't really noticeable unless you were looking for it.

"What's your name?" She asked as we walked across the sandy shore, which was damp beneath our paws from the water.

"Twigpaw."

"Hazelpaw of ThunderClan." She said, answering my unspoken question.

"Hazelpaw? Why Hazelpaw?" I asked, shooting a glance at her.

"It's a long story."

"I have time." I say honestly.

"Well, you see, my mother was never one to allow somebody else to take care of her. Especially when she became pregnant with me. So when her mate, Skypelt, tried to make her go easy, she didn't obey him. Instead she did everything a warrior did and pretended she wasn't pregnant. That meant that she was hunting when she went into labor, and she couldn't make it back to camp in time. So she gave birth to me in a patch of wild grass, which was the color of…" She trailed off, letting me fill in the blank.

"Hazel." I fill in, and she nodded.

"Hence, the name. So what about you made your mother and father name you Twigpaw?" She asked.

"I don't really know. I think my father came up with my name."

"Huh."

We walked on for a few more minutes, not really knowing how to fill in the silence. I decided to break it first. "So you're from ThunderClan? Guess you know all about what's going on with WindClan, huh?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "Chillstar wants to go to war to get them off our territory. I think that going to war is a bit too much, but I can't really go against what he says."

"Seriously? Can't he just talk to Cherrystar about it before going to war?" I asked.

"That's what I'm saying!" She said. "And I know I can't be the only one, but nobody wants to go against him." She said, and I felt sympathy for her.

Almost too soon, we reached the ShadowClan border. "I can't go any further." I take a step away from her as she turned to face me. "See you at the Meeting I guess." I say awkwardly, a bit disappointed that we had reached the edge of RiverClan territory so fast.

"See you at the Meeting." She said, and then crossed the border line into ShadowClan territory. I watched her the whole way as she walked along the edge, and then eventually crossed into her own territory. Not once did she look back.

As I followed her with my eyes, I thought about her. She was pretty, confident, and had a barbed tongue.

I decided I liked her.

**So review: Twigpaw has met an apprentice from ThunderClan and likes her, Chillstar wants to go to war, and Stoneheart still has a bone to pick with Twigpaw. So how will Blazingstar react to Chillstar's proposal? **

** Review!**

** -Lilith**


	16. Visions and WindClan

** So right now I'm kind of freaking out since there is a gas leak in my house. I went online and not only did it say that I had to leave my house until somebody checked it out, but I have to turn off electronics so they wouldn't make a reaction with the gas. And I am not happy with that.**

** Review!**

** -Lilith**

When I woke up the next morning, I could barely keep my eyes open. As I stumbled out of the den, I blinked against the harsh sunlight.

"You don't look so good." A voice said, and I looked up to see Jayflame, who was peering down at me with a sympathetic eye. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"No. Couldn't," –I yawned, breaking off my sentence- "sleep."

"Take the morning off then: go back to sleep." Jayflame said, and I didn't argue as I turned back to the apprentice's den to sink back into unconsciousness.

When I woke up again, the camp was buzzing. Giving myself a quick wash before heading out the den, I wondered what was going on.  
"What's happening?" I asked Thymepaw, who was trying to see over the heads of the other cats.

"Daisyleaf had a vision!" She mewed excitedly.

"A vision? What's that?" I asked, confused.

"That's when StarClan comes to you and tells you something important, most of the time in a dream." She said, and I stared at her, wondering if she ate a bad piece of fish and was hallucinating.

"It's happened before." She reassured me, but I still shot her a sideways glance, wondering to believe this or not.

Suddenly Blazingstar appeared up on the rock, then silenced the clan with a yowl before speaking. "Daisyleaf, care to tell us about your vision?" He asked, and I was amazed at his cool voice. If he was excited, he didn't show it.

"Yes, Blazingstar." Daisyleaf stood in front of the clan, and faced Blazingstar with a confident expression. "In my vision, I was standing among a field of wild grass. The wind was whipping it around, and as I watched a lightning bolt struck it, making it catch fire. There was a river nearby, and as the grass moved the water came up with one big wave to soak the grass and stop the blaze that the lightning bolt started. A shadow from a tree seemed to creep towards the place where the lightning bolt struck, like it was helping it. And as I watched, the shadow seemed to fuel the lightning and the water seemed to help the grass by keeping the fire from spreading."

There were many murmurs when she finished: cats sharing their views on what she said.

"The shadow and the lightning represent ShadowClan and ThunderClan, but what does it mean? That ShadowClan will help ThunderClan somehow?"

"Maybe she hallucinated the whole thing. Swamp gas, you know?" Another voice chimed in.

"I always knew medicine cats had a couple feathers short of a wing." Somebody else muttered.

"It means," Blazingstar said, cutting off everybody else, "that we ought to help WindClan fight against ThunderClan and ShadowClan."

"Why should we? We have nothing to gain!"

"Yeah! Why should we?"

"Because StarClan said so." Blazingstar snarled at the cat who had spoken out. "And whatever StarClan tells us to do, we obey." With that, he slunk back into his den.

My mind was whirling. Who would I have to fight? Rushpaw? Nuthatchpaw? Quietpaw? Hazelpaw? I didn't want to hurt any of them. What about Flowerpaw, or Hollypaw, or Swiftpaw, or Bouncepaw, or Sparrowpaw and Tigerpaw? Would I have to fight them too?

I tried to swallow the lump of fear and betrayal in my throat. I needed to talk to them about this.

** *Strongheart's POV (ThunderClan warrior)**

My good idea didn't seem like such a good idea now.

The plan was simple: wait for a WindClan patrol, ask to see Cherrystar, then talk to him. It seemed easy and doable, like nothing could go wrong. But now as Rabbitstorm, Dapplefoot, Snowheart, and Bramblepaw led me, Darkpelt, Blazestorm, and Moonfur through the tall scratchy grass, I was having second thoughts.

I kind of knew Bramblepaw. At the last Meeting, he had been kind of grumpy and down, but that changed when he started talking to Brightpaw, another WindClan apprentice. I knew that he had layers of his personality, that on the inside he wasn't as grumpy as he seemed to be. But now he was in full grumpy mode, not really speaking but when he did it was always some negative comment.

The grass was scratchy around me, causing my paws to become bloody and my fur to be ruffled when the grass brushed it. I knew that when I got back I would need to treat the wounds the grass would make.

But then again, I hadn't told anybody about my little mission. What would Mintleaf say? Would she ask questions before reporting me to Chillstar? Or would she understand and keep it a secret? Of course, Bluepelt would ask questions, since she seemed to be a bit fond of me, but I would probably have to tell her the truth. Lying to Bluepelt was like tearing my own fur off: painful.

As the WindClan patrol led me into their camp, I couldn't help but look around. Nests that were placed in the shadows, made out of bird feathers. The glass gave away to sand and dirt, and even now in the seclusion of the camp, I could feel the wind whipping through my fur, causing me to shiver.

"What's this?" Cherrystar asked, peering down at us from a ledge.

"ThunderClan warriors. We found them at the border and they asked us to speak to you, Cherrystar." Rabbitstorm said loyally.

"Hmm. Let's talk in my den." He said, and then gestured for Birchtail and Stargaze to come as well.  
As we walked inside of his den, I was grateful for the shelter against the wind. A half-eaten rabbit lay on the floor, and as Darkpelt, Blazestorm, Moonfur and I all formed a half-circle facing the WindClan leader, Cherrystar finished off the prey. Stargaze and Birchtail sat by each other near Cherrystar, watching him.

Finally, he looked up from the rabbit, which he was clearly finished with. "So tell me, young ThunderClan warriors, why did you ask to see me?"

His tone was conversational, but I knew he was secretly getting ready to protect his clan if necessary. So I carefully chose my words before I spoke them. "One of our warriors have spotted a group of your apprentices on our territory, hunting our prey." I said diplomatically.

"Really?" Cherrystar asked, cocking his head. "And do you have any proof of this story?"

Moonfur bowed her head to present the small patch of fur. Blazestorm knew that we would need evidence, so Moonfur snagged a small piece of the apprentice's fur from the bush. We watched as Cherrystar leaned forward and sniffed it, then stared at us again. "Go on."

"Chillstar wants to go to war, but some of us believe that we should talk to you first, to see if we can convince Chillstar to not attack." Darkpelt said, speaking up.

Cherrystar thought for a minute, then got up. Heading for the entrance, he gestured for us to follow. Outside, we stood on the ledge and gazed out at the WindClan camp.

"We aren't the strongest of all clans, you see. We are dependent on rabbits and large birds to keep us alive, and we aren't used to eating anything else. RiverClan can relate, since they used to just eat only fish, but look at them now. They can catch squirrels and birds and thrush along with fish. They can stay fed throughout leaf-bare without even trying. But look at us: if the birds leave and the rabbits leave in search for food as well, what do we have to eat? We are only trying to stay alive." Cherrystar said softly, and I realized that what he was saying was true.

I wanted to argue. To say that now the rabbits and the birds were back, and it was no excuse to keep stealing off of our territory. But he wasn't just some WindClan warrior: he was the leader. And I didn't want to make a leader mad.

So instead I just nodded and let Rabbitstorm and Snowheart lead us back to the border line. Once I got there, I hurried to Mintleaf for some herbs.

This upcoming war seemed almost impossible to stop now.

**So Blazingstar thinks that StarClan is telling them to help WindClan, Cherrystar refuses to back down, and tension is growing. What will happen in the fight?  
Review!**

** -Lilith**


	17. Battle Plans

** Okay so today I was typing this up when I decided to take it off of web format and onto page format. This is my fiftieth page of Falling Twig. And don't think I did that: it was all of you people who read and reviewed. Thank you emjwarriorcatz, Gummybear01, xXJayfeatherRocksXx, Mossfire89, scarpath2001, Ike Danger, FoxXxOfTheNight, Creekfur, jaydenquire, Bloodwolf, Moonstar, Ocmaker, Guest, We bear the Wings of freedom, snowstripe482, Echotrail, 13SquirlFlight, Moonpebble of LightningClan, storm-eyes-osprey, Sedgebreeze, Melissa daughter of Hecate, lavi0123, Silverlightning97, Captain Hook the ninja, Acornfrost, Blazingnyancat, Olivialynn1999, ScarletChica, Shadowfur1017, Huntergirl2000 and percyjacksonfan555. Also thanks to my other viewers who didn't leave a comment. If it wasn't for you, I might just have five chapters instead of 17. **

** So somebody didn't really understand what was going on between ThunderClan and WindClan, so let me explain it out for you: WindClan was starving due to leaf-bare and asked ThunderClan to mooch off them. They agreed and let them but now the prey in WindClan territory is back and they still are eating off of them. Could WindClan go to RiverClan? Not really, since if you think about it, there isn't a huge supply of hares and birds such as hawks in RiverClan territory. **

** Are we good now? Awesome. **

** Review!**

** -Lilith**

It was almost nightfall when Blazingstar called us to him.

"Tonight we will help WindClan fight ThunderClan. We will strike hard and fast when the moon is blocked and aim for the ThunderClan camp. Don't forget to hurt if necessary, especially apprentices, but if they attack first go ahead. For warriors anybody is game. We will leave in groups for the WindClan camp and meet up there, then form ranks with the WindClan and go from there. Everybody understand?" He asked, and there was yowls of approval and understanding.

"Good. Streamtail, you will go with Ivoryheart, Frogleap, Heronwing, Eaglepaw, Thymepaw, Twigpaw, Lilybloom, Violetbloom, Stormcloud, Yellowfur, Firepaw, Lizardpaw, and Owlflight. I will take Stoneheart, Rosepelt, Willowbranch, Ospreytalon, Jayflame, Blacktail, Viperpaw, Mosspaw, Flintheart, and Ashclaw. As soon as night falls, we will move." He said, and we all dispersed. I spied the other apprentices gathering, so I quickly joined the group.

"I can't believe it. Our first attack!" Petalpaw cheered, sounding excited.

"This is going to be awesome." Viperpaw added, sounding ready for bloodshed.

"Surely after this Blazingstar will make me a warrior." Firepaw said, thinking about herself.

I wasn't eager for the war though: my thoughts were on the cats I knew in ThunderClan. Not many, but I still felt miserable. In just a few hours, we would be attacking them, harming them. We wouldn't be friends after that. Poor Hazelpaw. Would she find her demise in the middle of her own camp, her last visions of cats whom she thought she could trust raiding her home? I couldn't help but feel even worse as I imagined her cold, still, lifeless body, blood dripping from her wounds as she stared with glassy eyes at something in the distance. I had killed enough trout and birds to know the look of death.

I wanted to save her from that, to protect her from the horror that was about to be unleashed on the ThunderClan camp. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. A good one. But to make it work, I had to be sneaky. Sneaky so nobody knew what I was going to do, so nobody would find more fault within me. Glancing at Thymepaw and the other apprentices, I wondered what would their reactions be if they saw me before I could carry out my plan.

No. They would be too busy fighting. They wouldn't notice me.

Goldenpaw walked up to join our group, smelling strongly of her mentor, Daisyleaf, and herbs. "Goldenpaw?" I asked.

"Yes, Twigpaw?" She asked, looking down at my small body.

"Have you ever been in the ThunderClan camp before?" I asked.

"Only once, and that was because Mintleaf asked for my assistance. Why do you ask?"

"Which den is the apprentice den?" I asked, hoping she would remember.

"Second one on the left closest to the entrance." Confusion dawned on her face. "Why do you want to know?"  
Thymepaw, who had been listening to the conversation, turned to me. "You're not going soft on the apprentices, are you?" She asked.

"No. I just want to be the first one to attack them." I lie.

"Oh. Well, whatever you do, just make sure you have backup. I don't want anybody to get too many battle wounds." Goldenpaw said, eyes seeming to sparkle at my ambition.

I wondered if I was the only cat who had gotten in trouble before. Surely not, but who important got in trouble? Nobody. I had learned from the other apprentices about the old leaders, like Bluestar, Leopardstar, Firestar, Bramblestar, Tallstar, Onestar, and of course, Tigerstar. There was probably more leaders, but those were the only names I could remember off the top of my head.

I picked one at random. Firestar. Had he been a troublemaker? I decided to find out for myself.

"Hey, Thymepaw, do you think that Firestar was a troublemaker?" I asked, and she looked at me.

"I don't really know much about him. I know he was considered a great leader, and he did a lot of noble things. But Violetbloom said that her mother told her that Firestar had been a notorious troublemaker when he was younger, so I guess he was." She said truthfully, then turned to talk to Eaglepaw.

Maybe Firestar was looking down at me right now, watching from StarClan. Maybe he was smiling when he watched me get into trouble, watching me save Petalpaw and walking along the lake with Hazelpaw. What would he say if he saw me now? Would he be angry with me? Or would he be amused?

_Firestar, wherever you are, I need your guidance right now. _

**Okay what has happened to my views? Four hundred and forty-seven people viewed my first chapter, and only about 28 viewed my latest one. Seriously? Making me mad. **

** Review!**

** -Lilith**


	18. The Plan

** So everybody knows a story has to end eventually, correct? Well, that is coming up in a couple more chapters. After this battle, I am going to add a few more twists before the final chapter, and then I will begin working on the second book, since I am definitely going to make the ending a cliffhanger. I don't really have a good idea for the next book, but I am working on it. **

** Anyway, to celebrate the holiday season, I went online and discovered a way to make your house smell like vanilla. But I misread it, and instead of putting two tablespoons and warming it up in the oven, I put two cups. So basically my house has been smelling like Pillsbury doughboy's butt for about a month or so. Sorry that was off topic, but I felt like writing that since I just made sugar cookies…with vanilla extract. **

** Review!**

** -Lilith**

I was so nervous and energized at the same time I could probably give a turtle a heart attack.

Here, in the WindClan territory, I felt as if my nerves had been entangled into a huge ball that grew bigger and bigger as I worried, threatening to choke me. Fueled by my nerves, adrenaline rushed through my veins, so I was practically shaking as I paced in the camp.

"Calm down, Twigpaw. We're almost ready to go." Thymepaw said, watching me.

"Sorry, Thymepaw." I apologized as I faced the grey she-cat. "I'm just nervous."

"Aren't we all? This is our first war too, you know." Thymepaw said, so I was kind of surprised when she smoothed down my puffed up fur with her tail. If she was as nervous as she claimed to be, shouldn't she be pacing as well instead of calming me? Some she-cat ability, I guess.

She opened her mouth to add more, but a yowl cut her off. Turning, we faced the sound and found Cherrystar and Blazingstar on a ledge, looking down on all of us as we gathered beneath them. I watched as I seemed to slip in easily with the WindClan crowd, as if we weren't from separate clans, as if we all lived together and this was normal. I found myself in between a WindClan warrior, who had a light brown tabby pelt and mismatched eyes, and Thymepaw.

"Is everybody ready?" Cherrystar asked, but I barely comprehended his voice. Instead I was kind of amazed how strange his red coat looked in the moonlight, the pale crescent moon turning it to a silvery color.

It was the yowls of the other cats that made me jump, and I focused on what was going on around me. "Good. Blazingstar and I have spoken and we agreed to split up into four groups: two led by a WindClan leader or deputy, two led by a RiverClan leader or deputy. We will attack at different angles of the camp, and remember: our goal is to leave a warning sign. This is not a fight to the death, but only an attack to wound them. Understood?" The ginger tom asked, and he was met with yowls of understanding from his and Blazingstar's warriors.

They began dividing us after that. I was grouped with Ashclaw, Flintheart, Streamtail, Tigereye, Sandheart, Fernlight, Firepaw, Bramblepaw, Riversky, Ravenpaw, Stoneheart, and Heronwing. I couldn't help but notice that when Blazingstar announced that I would go with Streamtail's group, Stoneheart's eyes flashed with anger. But I just shouldered if off and watched as Thymepaw joined Blazingstar's group.

After Streamtail spoke to Blazingstar, he turned to us. "Blazingstar wants us to strike between the apprentice's den and nursery. From there, we will attack the apprentice's den and draw out the warriors. Don't be afraid to strike even your friends." He said calmly, and I wondered if he was nervous as well. If he was, he certainly had the ability to hide it.

"Come on. Let's move out." Streamtail said after speaking to Blazingstar. "Do any of you know the way to the ThunderClan camp?"

Tigereye, the WindClan warrior with the mismatched eyes, stepped forward. "I do. I can lead, if you like." He said quietly.

"Please do." Streamtail politely made way for the large tom, and we followed the two out of the camp and through the WindClan territory.

By the time we got to the WindClan territory, my paws were scratched and bloody from the razor-sharp long grass that we had to travel through. I smeared my dark blood on the earth impatiently, telling myself to not mention anything about the blood. I didn't want to sound weak, especially around Stoneheart and WindClan warriors. Even though we had all joined together to fight, we still mistrusted each other.

The ThunderClan territory was dark and leafy, that was for sure. Trees bloomed here and there, and I heard distantly the sound of chattering squirrels and birds, even though it was pitch black, now that the moon was hidden. But I trusted the sound of the paws in front of me, leading me, until I almost crashed into Flintheart.

"Watch it!" He hissed softly, but with venom in it. "Now's not the time to be messing up!"

That was true. With the ThunderClan camp right in front of me, I knew that I couldn't do something wrong. My plan was perfectly in place, but I was still nervous. But I shoved that deep inside of me as I followed Streamtail into the camp and through the wall of foliage.

Looking around the camp, I could faintly see the shapes of the apprentice's den and the nursery. But I was focused on the bright green eyes on the other side of the camp, watching me. It wasn't until a few seconds later when I remembered that Blazingstar told us to enter at different points in the camp, and that those green eyes matched the same shade as Thymepaw's irises. Glaring at her to stop, I hurried after Streamtail as we quickly and silently entered the apprentice den.

There was a hiss, then a yowl, and then I was attacked.

The impact knocked me backwards, causing me to fly out of the den and back into the camp. Dimly, I was aware that the ThunderClan warriors had woken up and were battling a WindClan group, and a screech from Thymepaw told me that she had been attacked, but at the moment I was staring into bright blue angry eyes. Eyes that I had seen before, on a night like this. Eyes with a slightly darker ring in it, near the pupil. Eyes that were livid as they bore down into mine.

Hazelpaw.

Rolling her under me, I kept her out of sight as I bent my head down and whispered in her ear. "Get the rest of the apprentices and meet me behind the apprentice den." I hissed, and as I pulled away she rolled me in between the nursery and the apprentice's den, then got off me.

"What's the big idea?" She snarled.

"Sorry Hazelpaw. I had to follow my leader's commands. This wasn't my idea, but I wanted to sneak out the other apprentices and the kits so they won't get hurt-

"Wait. You attacked my clan, and now you want me to believe you?" She hissed, and I fought to keep my voice down.

"Not my idea!" I exclaimed in a whisper.

She thought for a minute. "Fine. But you better have some good excuse for this at the next Meeting or whenever we see each other again. Also, I took the kits and the apprentices out of here, not you. Deal?"

I didn't mind letting her take the glory, so I nodded. "Deal. Now how do we do this?" I asked.

"Idiot." Hazelpaw muttered, then rounded to the back of the nursery. I watched her as she began clawing at it, making the back of it fall away. Then she snuck her head inside and I heard her whisper, "Come on! This way!"

After a moment, a ginger she-cat with black hindlegs, white underbelly, brown ears, and a red paw hurried out, a small mewling kit hanging from her jaws. Two more kits hurried out with her, and then a brown she-cat with yellow eyes stepped through the opening, her stomach swollen with kits. As they passed, Hazelpaw murmured their names as she mentally checked them off the list in her head. "Blackfire and Flickerkit. Thistlekit. Honeykit. Mapleleaf. That's everybody."

She turned to me. "Lead them to the lake while I gather the other apprentices." She turned and rushed into the battle ground, but not before I could yell, "Wait!"  
"What?" She asked.

"Can I trust you to not turn me in?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just trusted you to not hurt any of the kits and the queens. If I trust you, you need to trust me. Besides, it's your turn to wonder whether or not you're doing the right thing or not." And with that she vanished.

Sighing, I led the kits and the two queens through the hole in the wall and into the woods, wondering what she meant.

**So that's Twigpaw's plan. What will happen? Will somebody catch him?  
Review!**

** -Lilith**


	19. Hiding and Games

** I got bored, so I decided to post the next chapter up. **

** Also, please comment, since I have 65 comments and my goal is to get to 70. Just a couple more to go, so please comment. (Actually getting 100 comments would be nice, but I'm not going to shoot for something that seems out of reach). **

** Review! (Redundant, I know)**

** -Lilith**

I was way over my head.

Here, in the dark forest, I didn't know which way I was going. I was leading two queens, one who was still pregnant and the other with three kits, who pretty much relied on me to know the way we were supposed to go. The problem was, I barely remembered which was we were supposed to go, but I vaguely remembered the map Thymepaw had drawn out for me a long time ago as she told me about the other clans. I think I was going the right way, but I couldn't be sure.

I think one of the queens, Mapleleaf, sensed my distress. "Keep going: you're going the right way." She murmured around the small kit in her mouth.

"Blackfire? Where are we going?" One of the kits asked.

"To the lake."  
"The lake? I haven't been there before." The small kit said as she followed her mother.

"Yes, the lake. It's a beautiful place, and eventually you will pass it many times." Blackfire said calmly.

"Who is the apprentice leading us?" The she-cat asked, sounding curious.

"I don't know, but Hazelpaw trusts him, so we should trust him too." Blackfire reassured her kit, and then set the kit in her mouth down so she could whisper in my ear. "If you lead us into a trap, you will have two angry she-cats to answer to." She growled, the threat causing me to shiver.

Suddenly the lake appeared in front of me, and I almost jumped at how quickly it had come. Again, I was struck at how beautiful it was, but it was sickly beautiful to me. It didn't seem fair that it looked so perfect, so amazing, while cats were possibly bleeding to death at the moment. I had a feeling that the lake seemed to know this and ignored it, even though somewhere on its shores blood was spilling. Its beauty masked its cold insides, which if you swam into threatened to suffocate you.

Blackfire and Mapleleaf set down the kits, and they ran past me down to the shore. We all watched them as they stared at the water that reflected in their eyes. They reminded me painfully of my brothers and sister, how young and carefree we used to be. Curious, brave, and not afraid to do what they have to do. I smiled faintly as I remembered them, their playfulness and obliviousness (is that a word? Oh well. It is now).

"We better take shelter behind the rocks in case somebody sees us." Mapleleaf whispered.

"Come on then." Blackfire said and I followed the two she-cats down to the shore, where a huge rock surrounded by little rocks stood. Blackfire, Mapleleaf and I all got behind it and called for the kits, who came running up to us.

"What are we doing?" One of the kits asked as his mother tucked him into her side.

"We're going to hide from the bad cats who want to hurt us."

"Really?" Another kit asked Mapleleaf swept her into her side with her tail.

"Yes. It's a game, sweetie. There are bad cats out there who want to hurt us and you have to protect us by standing still so they won't see us. But if they do, you let me attack them first. Got it?" Blackfire said.

"Yay! A game!" One of the kits cheered, then got in a crouch and began stalking her littermates, keeping close to the ground before pouncing on her brother's tail.

"Ow!" He cried as her sharp claws dug into the soft flesh, but Blackfire pulled her off of him easily.

"It's also a quiet game, so please be." She said, and the kits stopped talking but childishly peered around the rock as if scanning for their opponents.

We all stood there for a minute before one of the kits turned to us, fear in his eyes. "There is somebody out there!" He whispered, and Blackfire nudged him out of the way to get a better look. I went around the other side of the rock to get a better look. Sure enough, there were six cats, all of them about apprentice size but the last one bigger. It moved slower though than the others, so it must've been an elder. "It's okay. It's Hazelpaw and the other apprentices." I reassure Blackfire and Mapleleaf, and then race out to meet them.

I recognized most of them: the two black apprentices who I remembered as Quietpaw and Rushpaw, the blue pelt of Hazelpaw, the mix of colors that was Nuthatchpaw, and the small brown tom Shrewpaw. The scarred black tom with a scarred and grey muzzle was unfamiliar to me though. "Twigpaw, this is Ravensong."

Ravensong blinked his eyes at me, and I had to bite down on my tongue to keep from gasping in surprise and horror. One of his perfect dark blue eyes had a filmy substance on it, like a covering, but I could see through it to the dark blue underneath, like a pool of water covered in cobwebs. He blinked at me, his dark blue eye that was without the film focusing on me. "Nice to meet you." His voice was scratchy with age, but I could hear the quiet authority behind it. Even though he was an elder, he hadn't lost the glowing aura of power that the warriors seemed to have. His black pelt seemed to blend in with the shadows, making him hard to see. But I could easily tell he was there though: those blue eyes were unforgettable.

"You too." I say shortly, not wanting to stare rudely at the eye and fighting my instincts, which told me to gape and stare at his blind eye.

"You weren't kidding when you said he was kind of quiet." Ravensong chortled as he spoke to Hazelpaw.

Hazelpaw grinned in reply before looking at me. "You didn't kill them, right?" She asked, and in response the three kits rushed out from their mother's protection and formed a ring around her, tails high in the air.

"Hazelpaw! Guess what?" One of them said.

"We're protecting you guys from the bad warriors who want to hurt us!" Another chimed.

"Yeah! Did you see them?" The third kitten said, and they finally broke the ring to sit in front of her, eyes flickering with excitement.

"Yes I did. Your mother was right to tell you to hide. The bad cats are really bad." Hazelpaw said, shooting a glance at me when neither of the kits was looking.

I knew that they were all blaming me for this because of my clan, but I didn't care. It felt good to do the right thing. That thought didn't exactly calm my thoughts as I wondered what would happen if I was caught. Would I be kicked out? Killed? Given to be mentored by Stoneheart? I shuddered at that third possibility.

"Come on. Let's hide." Nuthatchpaw said, and we all split up to hide behind the smooth rocks, Ravensong and Shrewpaw going behind one, Hazelpaw, Rushpaw, and Quietpaw around another. I quickly scrambled back to the two queens as I remembered that a cat could see us at many as they scanned the forest to see if nobody escaped, the kits running behind me.

Mapleleaf was on the ground, a stick in between her jaws as Blackfire soothed her by running her tail down her flank and murmuring reassuring words into her ear. I skidded to a stop when I saw them, and I could distantly feel the others watching me as I stared at the two queens in confusion, wondering what was going on.

Blackfire confirmed my worst suspicions. "Mapleleaf is going into labor."

**Did you honestly think that I wouldn't let them escape this situation without something crazy happening? If you thought yes, you were wrong. **

** Also, scarpath2001, that's totally cool that you just posted a random comment. I laughed at it actually, since I was thinking about myself (ever since I started writing I have been diagnosed with a strange condition that makes me blurt the most random things out of my mouth without even thinking them. Example: Pink swirly unicorns will not rule the world, but green swirly unicorns will.). **

** Review! (What is another word for review? Because I'm getting sick of writing that.)**

** -Lilith**


	20. Ravensong and More Visions

** Did you honestly think I wouldn't write around Christmas? Well, I got sick of all the presents and decided to write instead. **

** Anyway, my dad got this new tablet thingy and because of that I can have the laptop all to myself (I have to share it between my annoying sister and my dad)! MUAHAHAHAHAH!**

** Okay I'm done. **

** Review! (Seriously, is there another word for that?)**

** -Lilith**

Something you may have never learned about me: I have never ever been to see Daisyleaf because I was injured. I know you think that's strange, but I don't exactly scratch myself on brambles or get a thorn stuck in my paw, since if I get scratches I suck it up and keep going and if I get a thorn stuck in my paw I pull it out and that's that. I never got sick and never had to deal with any serious injuries, so there was really no reason to see Daisyleaf.

So I had no idea how to handle this.

My jaw hit the ground with disbelief. It was like StarClan was frowning down on me right now or something. I bet some jerk up there was watching this and said, 'hey. This is too boring. Let's make the pregnant queen go into labor.'

And of course, fate happened to bend to his/her will.

"Can't you just hold it in?" I asked her anxiously as Mapleleaf's stomach spasmed.

"Oh sure. She can hold in her own kits." Hazelpaw said sarcastically as she came to stand beside me.

"Does anybody know anything about kit birthing?" Blackfire asked, and there was the shake of heads around.

But then Ravensong stood forward, the wind ruffling his pelt as he sat beside Mapleleaf, taking in the situation before barking orders. "We need something soft to lay her down on! Sticks to put in her mouth so she won't be in pain! Some herbs, stat!" He commanded, his weak and elderly voice gone and replaced with a tone of authority.

We all stared at him, wondering who this Ravensong was and what he had done with the old Ravensong. But he wasn't having it apparently, since he growled at us. "What are you waiting for? You're apprentices, are you not?"

With that we began scurrying around, collecting the items he asked for. Quietpaw and Rushpaw grabbed some huge pieces of moss from the slippery rocks and laid Mapleleaf down on them. Shrewpaw and Hazelpaw rushed off to get sticks, and after a while I followed them, helping then collect the pieces of driftwood. We didn't know how much they would need, so we each grabbed one and hurried back, the damp wood soft in our jaws. As we dropped them beside her, I turned and spoke to Ravensong.

"Sorry Ravensong, but we could only find soft sticks." I say sheepishly.

"It's okay as long as they are good and strong on the inside." The half-blind tom said, and then turned his good eye back to the quaking she-cat. "Water, we need water."

As he directed Hazelpaw to get more things, he turned to me. "Listen. I need you to find these herbs quickly." He said in a low voice as he began drawing the shapes of leaves in the sand with his claw, forming three shapes. One had several pointed ends, another which curved up like a teardrop, and the last one that looked more like a maple leaf than an herb. I stared at the crudely drawn shapes, trying to remember the forms and how many points they had. "Understood?"

"Yes." I say, proud that I remembered each drawing perfectly.

"Good. Now go find 'em." He said, and I hurried up the slope and into the woods, the quiet stillness seeming to envelope me as I ran, my muscles moving in a pattern as my steps seemed to echo beneath me.

Eventually, I slowed down, making sure I was in a good place to look for herbs. I didn't really know where to specifically find these herbs, and I kind of didn't want to make a misstep and accidentally get the wrong thing. So I paid a special attention to the undergrowth, keeping an ear out in case somebody was nearby.

After I saw a million or two leaves, I finally collected it all. As I ran back to Ravensong, I wondered what I was missing at the ThunderClan camp.

***Ivoryheart's POV**

Blood.

Blood everywhere.

It coated the grass, slick and bright red, as I walked through it, staining my snow white paws. I let my claws sink into the blood, coating them, and as I pulled them out I stared at them carelessly. I was hiding my satisfaction, my pride, and mostly, my hunger.

But it wasn't my own hunger: it was somebody else's. Someone else's hunger, need, and even more sickening, love, was flowing through me as I stared at the slippery dark red liquid. I wondered whose blood it was; whose dark red liquid was staining me as I stared numbly at it.

_Doesn't matter, does it, Ivoryheart?_ His soft voice cooed in my head, and I nodded as I listened to his gentle tones.  
"No, it doesn't, I guess." I say as I examine the little flecks of blood, bright against my fur.

_After this, your mate will have my-our- guidance, if he succeeds the limit. You know what that means don't you?_

I did know what it meant. Stoneheart had to at least kill a cat out of his own anger, and nothing else. Not because I forced him to, and not for any reasons either: anger solely. I knew it shouldn't be too hard since he had a lot of anger towards Twigpaw, but that anger had to be directed especially to the cat he was trying to kill.

I blinked, the vision fading away in a flash. Once again, I was on the battlefield. The sounds of shrieks and yowls surrounded me as cats were hurt and fought back. It was a sweet sound to my ears, but I was sure I was the only one who thought that. Even my mate didn't share the same ecstasy I had when I was fighting, even practicing battle moves. Sure, we were alike, but there were some differences.

Cats writhed, clawed, and fought around me. Ignoring them totally, I scanned the area, looking for Stoneheart. After searching through the cats, I found him: he had a black tom with white flecks in a painful twist. Letting my ears focus on the scene, I drowned out all the other noises and smirked as the black furred tom's face twisted into a painful grimace. I waited, knowing the sound that would follow, the sharp crack that told me that Stoneheart had hurt him badly. My smirk slowly faded into a frown of concern when the sound didn't come, and I wondered what was going on. Stoneheart seemed to realize this as well and twisted harder.

My satisfied smirk floated back to my face when I heard the loud snap, and then even wider when the tom cried out in pain. But Stoneheart was already walking away and heading my way, calmly seeming to part the quarreling cats around him as if they were beneath him.

"Hey." He breathed when he saw me, his blue eyes focused on me. He didn't seem to care that his light grey pelt was stained with blood as well, or that patches of his fur were missing.

"Hey. Hurt anybody badly yet?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"No unless you count that tom you just saw me with." He said, his blue eyes blank as he looked around. "Why? Do you have a preference?"

I leaned forward and put my muzzle next to his ear. "Well, now that there is absolute war around us, I'm pretty nobody will notice if you go attack…oh, I don't know…Twigpaw?" I said, dragging my words out to make it sound like I was thinking this up right now.

An evil and malicious smile appeared on his face, full of dark intentions. "Good idea." He said, and with that he was gone.

Wanting to get a good view of the pain, I climbed the huge trees, a trick I had learned by myself of course, and settled among its branches. From here, I could easily see the camp full of the angry cats beneath me, but more importantly, Stoneheart. I watched him as he circled the camp and dove in and out of it, then sat down, confusion on his face.

What? Wasn't Twigpaw here? He was chosen to fight. Looking around, I scanned the cats several times before concluding that the white and grey tom was indeed gone. Growling low under my breath, I wondered how I was going to talk Stoneheart into killing somebody now when I got an idea.

Leaping off the branch, I landed perfectly on my paws and walked up to Stoneheart to stand by his side. "You know, I heard at the last Meeting that Ivyleaf was bragging about how she is superior, especially compared to you." I say, hoping that will be enough to start the blaze of anger.

Unfortunately, it isn't. "Okay. And?" Stoneheart said, not getting my implications.

So I tried another trick. "You see the thing is, Ivyleaf and I have a long-standing feud going on. And I can't take her out without somebody expecting me. But you, on the other hand, have never had a quarrel with her, so they won't expect you." I whispered, and after a minute he nodded.

"Anything for you, sweetheart." He murmured, and then vanished.

I smiled triumphantly and sat there, my tail curling around my paws as I was certain he would receive guidance. Sure, I may have bended the rules a bit, but I knew that Stoneheart was one of those cats who keep everything in them and don't let it out until they finally can't help it. He ought to have enough anger stored in there somewhere to be considered succeeding the limit.

And if not, well, I have a different plan.

Suddenly I was being crushed and falling forward at the same time. The world seemed to go from eye level to ground level as I hit the soft earth with a thump. "What the-

But I was being dragged back towards the shadows of the trees, so fast I couldn't complete my sentence before I was in the darkness. Then I was flipped onto my back and a figure was over me, a smirk on his face as he bared his fangs down at me.

"You?" I gasped, shocked. "What are you doing?"

"Finishing off something that should've been done ages ago." He said, his smirk growing wider, exposing more of his razor sharp teeth.

"But-but we have an alliance!" I sputter, not expecting this at all.

"We had, you mean." He said and then his head vanished as I felt a sharp, terrifyingly immense pain in my neck area. What air I had been breathing was ripped away from me, and I gasped as I realized what air I was breathing wasn't getting to my lungs, causing me to gasp harder, trying to get more of the sweet oxygen in me.

"See you later, Ivoryheart." The tom said, blood dripping off of his muzzle as he turned and bounded back to the battlefield, leaving me in the cold shadows.

There were spots in my vision. Black spots that when I blinked didn't go away but expanded instead as I tried even harder to breath. A much calmer part of my subconscious knew that it was useless, that I was fighting for a lost cause. That I wouldn't live.

I continued to try to gasp in air as the black spots slowly filled my vision. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the stars, bright in the sky. A place I would never be a part of.

Then the spots filled the space entirely and I stopped gasping as the life in me died.

**Okay so maybe somebody didn't get what just happened. Ivoryheart has been receiving horrifying visions from somebody. She talked her mate into getting guidance from the cat that has been giving her visions, but didn't let him know what he was getting into. A tom that she had an alliance with killed her for reasons that will remain unknown to you, and also I'm not giving away the tom's name until I feel like it. **

** Anybody want to make guesses on the tom Ivoryheart had an alliance with? Bets on which cat she has been getting visions from? Please tell me in your reviews, since I'm kind of interested in what my viewers think. **

** Review!**

** -Lilith**


	21. The Eye of the Storm

** Sorry for not updating much: I've been dealing with way to many new things right now. But I am back, so please read the next chapter!**

** So let's go over the important things: Ashclaw hasn't told anybody about his secret and neither has Twigpaw. Ivoryheart had a dark side and an alliance before she was murdered (sorry for that but I needed to add some more fuel for some of the character's actions). Stoneheart may or may not have been initiated and received guidance. **

** Also I am thinking of doing a separate thing for Petalpaw, like what happened to her in a short little book. Kind of like those Warrior comic books but in writing and fan fiction form. I am thinking about it, but I need some help in making it, so please give me support through comments/or PM me for ideas. And GummyBear01, I love your idea, but I cannot let Petalpaw join ThunderClan under a fake name, since RiverClan would recognize her at the Meeting, of course. And then we would have a war on our paws, and I don't want to do that for Petalpaw. **

** Anyway, comment! (I found a word!)**

** -Lilith**

I found Ravensong right in the nick of time.

"Where are those herbs?" He asked impatiently, growling under his breath as he looked for me. When he saw me scrambling down the slippery rocks towards him, he hurried to me to take the herbs from me. As he tried to run (kind of a hobble since he was elderly), he slipped his way down to Mapleleaf, whose stomach was rippling as her kits prepared themselves.

"How much longer?" Quietpaw asked, worried about giving ourselves away.

"Shouldn't be too long. She's nearing the final stages of kitting, which is good. I need a few of you to lick the kittens when they first come out."

Nuthatchpaw recoiled. "Lick them? After passing through her? No thank you." She said, disgust in her voice.

Rushpaw rolled his eyes. "Quietpaw and I can do it." He said.

We watched as they stationed themselves on either side of Mapleleaf, watching her calmly as she writhed on the moss. Suddenly the branch in her mouth snapped, her teeth cutting through the soft wood as she spat it out and let out a loud moan of pain.

Shrewpaw scrambled around for another stick, but I was quickest: I hurried to her side and placed another stick in her mouth, this one thicker and sturdier. She gazed at me, immense pain in her eyes as she accepted the stick, but I knew that she was thanking me.

"Thank you for your help, Twigpaw, but shouldn't you go back to your clan?" Ravensong murmured after a long minute.

"Probably. But I won't unless I'm not needed here anymore. This was my plan, anyway." I admitted.

"For Mapleleaf to go into labor here?" He asked.

"Not that, no. I meant that it was my plan to get the apprentices and the kits and the queens out of the camp before they could get hurt. Hazelpaw managed to save you, which is a good thing, but I only wish we could've gotten the medicine cat." I say, wishing that I had saved them all. "He needs to be able to treat all the other wounded warriors."

To my surprise, Ravensong laughed. "Don't worry about Mintleaf: he was a warrior before he became a medicine cat. He knows how to handle himself."

That surprised me. Weren't medicine cats supposed to be called when they were apprentices? Not when they were warriors? It didn't seem right to me.

Ravensong read my expression. "It actually wasn't really a calling for Mintleaf: when our last medicine cat, Blackfeather, died, we were in desperate need for a cat to take her place. She didn't have an apprentice, you see: she died at a young age, so it wasn't necessary at the time. Anyway, we were scurrying around for a cat to take her place, so we desperately started with the cats that knew her the best. Mintleaf spent pretty much every day with her if he could and was familiar with the herbs and StarClan, so we asked him to be our medicine cat. He agreed, but I think he did because he knew that he was in his best friend's footsteps."

I always thought that medicine cats were solitary except for their apprentices: that they didn't have many friends. Sure, I knew that Goldenpaw was friends with us, but we hardly ever saw her. And Daisyleaf had to be acquainted with Blazingstar and Streamtail, since one day she would be serving them. I felt a pang in my heart when I realized that soon, that would be Goldenpaw. She would be getting visions and prophecies from StarClan, she would be best friends with the leader and the deputy, and, eventually, have her own apprentice. My feisty golden-furred friend would be a medicine cat until she died.

"What about you?" I asked, trying to turn the direction of my thoughts. "How do you know so much about herbs and medicine cat stuff?"

He smiled at that. "I once was a medicine cat apprentice. Back then, our medicine cat was Shadenight, and he was looking for an apprentice. I wanted to be a medicine cat from the start, so I asked him to take me under his wing. It wasn't until a few moons later when I realized how unhappy I was: the herbs and my mentor wouldn't make up for the loss of my friends. I barely saw them. So I told Shadenight that I was unhappy and he let me go, and soon my littermate, Blackfeather, became the next medicine cat." He said, his eyes becoming dreamy as he remembered what happened.

Suddenly the air changed. It was suddenly charged with nervousness, worry, and anxiousness. And silence. Glancing at Mapleleaf, we were pleased to see seven kits curled into her side. As Quietpaw and Rushpaw hurried to lick their fur and warm them up, the exhausted queen sleepily opened her eyes to gaze down at her own flesh and blood.

"I think you should go. You're help isn't needed anymore." Ravensong said, and I knew he wasn't trying to sound mean. Just telling me that I had fulfilled my duties.

"No." The queen's weak voice made me turn in shock. "I want you here when I name my kits."

I sat down beside her as she turned herself so she could see her kits clearly in the pale moonlight.

"The one farthest from me will be named Silentkit. The little tom next to her will be named Swiftkit." She said, looking at Rushpaw and Quietpaw. "And then the little she-cat next to him will be called…Palekit." She said, taking in Hazelpaw's ice blue eyes. "The smallest tom next to Palekit…Patchkit." She said, taking in the mixture of Nuthatchpaw's pelt. "And the last two toms…" She drifted off, gaze moving from Nuthatchpaw to Ravensong and me. "Nightkit and Leafkit." She looked at Shrewpaw, the only cat who didn't have a kit named after him. "And the last she-cat will be named Mousekit."

I could tell that everybody was satisfied. Hazelpaw leaned forward to nudge Palekit, and I watched as each one of us took turns sniffing our own kit, careful to not put Mapleleaf into any more pain as we gazed at the little bundles of fur. Leafkit was pretty small and a mix of brown with huge white splotches for fur. He let out a small mew as I breathed onto him, amazed at the little kit. I wanted to save this moment forever, knowing that I hadn't just saved eleven cats, but really eighteen. We all stood aside as Blackfire and her kits came closer to congratulate and see the queen and her kits.

Looking up, I stared up at the sky. The dark night was becoming a softer color, a pretty violet shade in some places and a soft glowing pink and orange in the east. I had without a doubt in my mind that my clan was probably looking for me.

"I ought to go before somebody catches me." I say, wishing I could stay here forever. I felt at home with the two queens, the elder, and the other apprentices. They now saw me as one of their own for my actions. "Please don't say anything about this to anybody." I pleaded.

"Of course not. We'll lie and say that Hazelpaw rescued us." Shrewpaw snorted. "We may be ThunderClan cats, but we're not as fur brained as everybody thinks we are."

I nodded before saying goodbye. "It was nice to meet you all." I say, and then hurry up the slope to hopefully merge with my own clan.

After a moment, I realized I had no idea where I was going. Turning, I started heading towards the WindClan territory, hoping that I could merge with the clan once we passed over the border. But when I got there, I realized that their scent was slightly stale. They had been here sometime before.

Rushing over the WindClan border, I hurried through the heather, ignoring the wounds that were forming on my paws as I struggled to find the camp. After a while, I finally located it before slipping inside.

Luckily, RiverClan was still here. They were all gathered in the center of the camp, trading stories and treating wounds, acting like a clan. It was scary to see them not arguing, not fighting, just acting like good friends.

I spotted Thymepaw on the outside of the group. Sneaking up to her, I waited until I was right behind her before speaking. "Hey." I murmured quietly as she gasped and whirled around, fur puffing up in a flash.

"Oh, it's you." She said before smoothing her fur down. "Where were you during the fight?"

My mind scrambled for a minute before I remembered the cover story I had come up with on the way to the WindClan camp. "Warring with some of the ThunderClan apprentices. We fought mostly in their den, so I don't blame you for not finding me."

"Oh." She said, and then her gaze shifted from me to Stoneheart, who was coming through the camp entrance. Unlike me, he wasn't bothering to keep quiet as he dragged something backwards through the entrance, making his fur catch on the thorns lining the entrance. He growled and struggled to release his fur until somebody rushed over to help him.

We all watched anxiously to see what he was dragging. Slowly, the object came into view. Snow white fur. A sleek tail and legs. Muscled body. And finally, the smooth head of a she-cat.

Ivoryheart.

She wasn't moving at all. Even from here, I could tell that her chest wasn't rising and falling with each breath. I could easily see Stoneheart's eyes, which were stricken with shock and grief and despair.

It was obvious to see.

Ivoryheart was dead.

**So to make up for the horror in the last chapter, I added some sweetness in this one. **

** Comment!**

** -Lilith**


	22. Aftershock

** Okay so I am going to do a poll on my profile page. Please vote on whether or not you think that Petalpaw should have her own separate story or not. You don't have to say yes or no: I just want to know your honest opinions. If you don't know how to get to my profile page, look up to the title. Underneath it should be a link in blue that you click to get to my profile page. Please take the poll, since I actually want to know what my viewers think of the idea. **

** Comment!**

** -Lilith**

***One moon later…***

I should've known that there would be side effects.

I thought that this war wouldn't affect anything at all; that everything would carry out well and fine. I was so wrong.

As a matter of fact, everything seemed to be crumbling.

At the Meeting, Chillstar openly admitted that they were suffering from some wounds but nobody was hurt and they were mostly okay while shooting looks at Cherrystar and Blazingstar, who looked as cool and as calm as the lake before anything disturbed it. Both leaders did not mention the attack in their reports, but I had the feeling that everybody knew that Chillstar was going to fight back. Hard.

Mapleleaf's mate, Emberflame, pulled me aside at the Meeting to thank me for saving his mate. It looked a bit odd to Thymepaw, who was out of earshot but could see us, and asked me what he had said. Of course, I lied and said that I knew his kits and ever since I met them we had become acquaintances. She nodded but I could still see the gears turning in her head as we watched the pale tom stroll up to a group of warriors and slip into the conversation easily. Ever since then, she had been very suspicious of me.

Stoneheart was a mess. The night before his mate was buried, he stayed up by her dead and cold body all night, never tearing his nose away from her white fur. The blood had been cleaned off of her and her eyes had been closed so she looked like she was sleeping. Even though Stoneheart was my enemy, I couldn't help but feel sympathy as he volunteered to bury her body by the lake alongside of Ospreytalon and Willowbranch. He was still grieving now, and because of his emotions he was snapping at anybody who came close, blaming cats for small things, and generally being fish-brained.

Ashclaw still wouldn't let me see Grey and my littermates. He probably had no idea how much I wanted to see them. I wasn't used to the grief and sorrow, and was in desperate need for the comfort that only Grey could give me. So after a heated argument, I was unhappy but agreed to wait it out before visiting her.

But there had been some good news.

Jayflame and Ospreytalon finally announced their status as mates. We all knew that they were fond of each other but neither of them were eager to confess their love so it was kind of a moot point. It wasn't until after the fight when Jayflame came out to Ospreytalon. During the few days between her confession to him and his confession to her, she was so anxious and nervous that I was more of mentoring her than vice versa. During the past few days, she has been happier than ever before. Everybody could tell that kits were going to follow.

And that's about it.

"Twigpaw, can I speak to you?" Stoneheart's icy voice made me jump. As I turned to face him, I felt a jolt of fear in my heart. I had been trying my hardest to stay away from him so he wouldn't snap at me, since StarClan knows how much he hates me. So I was confused as I followed him into the swamp and out of earshot of the camp.

"What is it Stoneheart?" I asked as he sat in front of me, tail curling around his paws.

"I wanted to ask you who your mother and father were." His tone was guarded.

"My mother? She was a rogue. My father left before I was born." I say, dutifully sticking to the lies that Ashclaw told me.

"Really?" He asked and got up, slinking into a crouch as he circled me.

"Yes." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "He was a rogue too, I think. Or maybe a kittypet-

"I know that Ashclaw is your father." His voice in my ear made me shiver all over. I let out an audible gasp, unable to keep back the shock, confirming him.

"Is he?" I asked, still sticking to my lies. "Why would you think that?"

"Don't play when you have nothing to play with. I know the truth so your lies are useless." His words told me that all my worst nightmares had come true.

I swallowed a couple more times before speaking. "So? What are you going to do about my origin?" I asked, dropping my lies.

"Nothing." His response shocked me yet again. "Unless you and Ashclaw leave RiverClan."

There it was. The words I had been looking for. But instead of succumbing to him, something I would've done when I was younger, I bared my teeth. "And what if I don't?"

"Well, then the story of Twigpaw won't have a good ending after all." His threats caused shivers to run from my ears to the end of my tail.

"Details, please." Possibly calling his bluff.

"Well, first I will drive you out of RiverClan. Then, if you are still here, I won't be afraid to end you." His hot breath made me shiver even more, racking my body. "Have I made myself clear?"

He knew he had me. I knew he had me. Besides: there weren't any more cards to play. So I just nodded like a good apprentice, making him chuckle darkly.

"Good." And with that he left me and walked back to the RiverClan camp, leaving me to sit there in my own fear before hurrying to find Ashclaw.

**So Stoneheart wants to get rid of Ashclaw and Twigpaw. Will they leave the clan willingly or will Stoneheart have to drive them out? **

** Please take my poll!**

** Comment!**

** -Lilith**


	23. Family Drama

** So this is one of the few chapters that are left for this story. I am probably going to post only a few more chapters for this story. **

** Also, I only got about two people who voted on my poll. I need at least ten people who voted yes so I can do a story for Petalpaw, and at least ten people who voted no so I know top not do a story for her. So please take my poll if you haven't already!**

** Comment! Your comments make me more motivated!**

** -Lilith**

** *Ashclaw's POV***

I felt so guilty.

The night before, I had snuck out of camp yet again to see Grey, Branch, Robin, and Blue. Grey looked happy to see me, still well-fed even though I had been away from her for a few days. The kits were getting big now, big enough that it had been a while since Grey decided to let them sleep in their own nests. With their webbed paws and agility, I had without a doubt in my mind that they would make great RiverClan warriors someday.

Maybe.

No.

I couldn't get anybody else involved with RiverClan. Having Grey as a mate was hard enough since she was a rogue: having a rogue family was even worse. And on top of it all, having only one of our kits in RiverClan was terrible. It made me feel so bad to see that Grey was still grieving for Twigpaw, to see that his absence had seemed to make the kits sadder and more mature than your average cats. They really missed him a lot.

"Do you know what happened to him?" Grey asked me as we watched Robin and Branch dig through the pile of Twoleg junk for soft blankets to line their nests.

"No. But…"

"But what?" Grey asked, looking at me with her serene blue eyes.

How could I say it? That even though Twigpaw was missing he was fine? No, because then she would know that I knew where Twigpaw was. And I didn't want for her to discover RiverClan either: she was too pure for them. Too pure for me, really. I loved her anyway.

"…I think that wherever he is, he's enjoying himself, you know?" I said, hoping that she would understand.

"You mean that even though he may be dead, he's happy?" She said, and I flinched but nodded.

I still wouldn't let Twigpaw see them. I wondered if he would tell her everything, if she would want to try to find RiverClan for herself once she found out. Maybe Robin or Blue or Branch would follow him if he visited her back to RiverClan. How Grey would react once she saw her long-lost kit, perfectly fine, well-fed and healthy. It was too much to risk.

Besides, Twigpaw had other things to be worrying about now, like his upcoming warrior ceremony.

He was almost to the point where he could receive his warrior name. Eleven moons old and one more to go before he was eligible. I wondered if he knew what would lie ahead in the moon to come, the sleepless nights as he dreamed what it would be like to be a warrior, the rush you get when you realized you passed all your tests and your mentor thought that you were worthy and proud to have trained you. I missed those days, back when I wasn't worried about getting caught.

It was worth it though, since I got to see Grey.

Speaking of Twigpaw, I caught his scent upwind of me. He must be nearby. Looking around, I heard him before I spotted him: the familiar sound of his paws hitting the soft earth made me remember in a flash the day it had snowed, and how he couldn't cross the snow to get to me. He kept falling and tumbling, unused to the soft icy wetness. The memory brought a pang to my heart.

"Ashclaw!" He cried as soon as he saw me, and I slowed to a stop as he skidded in front of me, fur at funny angles. He must've run through the whole territory looking for me. His eyes were wild with fear, a fear that shot uncertainty and concern through me.

"What is it?" I asked tiredly, wanting to curl up in the comfort of my nest. I just wanted to tell the whole world to go away at the moment.

"Stoneheart wants to get rid of us!" He said breathlessly.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

Stoneheart? Was this the Stoneheart that both of us were familiar with? I knew that he was going through some tough times now that he had lost his mate, but this didn't seem like the reasonable, calm, warrior I knew.

I waited for him to catch his breath before asking more questions. "What do you mean? Are you sure? What did he say exactly?" The worry made me babble.

He began recalling the recent events, starting from when Stoneheart asked him to speak with him. I waited impatiently, listening to every single detail as he spoke in a rush.

When he was done the apprentice stared at me, eyes sparking with fear and worry. "What are we going to do?" He asked.

I considered our options for a moment. "Nothing."

"Nothing? What do you mean, _nothing?_" He asked.

"Think about it: to everybody else, all they know is that Stoneheart is going through a lot of pain and if probably grasping at anything to get his life back on track. He needs leverage, and not telling anybody and acting calm about it will just make him have less leverage. If we acted like we were worried, it might not work." I explain, and I could see Twigpaw thinking over what I was saying before looking back up at me.

"Do you think it will work?" He asked, his voice sounding like the little kit I once knew and less like the growing apprentice in front of me.

"Of course it will work." I say, and then lead him back to the camp.

Of course, I didn't tell him that I was grasping at anything as well to keep him from freaking out.

**So Ashclaw thinks that they shouldn't do anything. How does Stoneheart reply? **

** Comment! Your commentary is needed! Also do my poll since I have only two people who actually took the thing! **

** -Lilith**


	24. Strategy

** PLEASE READ THE MESSAGES IN BOLD! **

** Here are the recent results from my poll. Three people say yes, they would like to have a Petalpaw story to read, one person says maybe, and nobody says no. That is going on good, but I need my followers to kind of band together and at least have ten yeses. I have already begun thinking over the sequel, and do have some ideas for it. I will try to post it as soon as I can after I finish this book. **

** Anyway I looked through Falling Twig, looking at the people who favorite/followed Falling Twig, and came down to a few of them who I decided I liked the most. Keliinsaurus (if you give me junk about liking that person because of Keliinsaurus' "preferences" I don't want to hear it. If you post hateful comments about Keliinsaurus I will block and report the comment and you, since this is a K+ story. I do not share these "preferences" but I do think that anybody who can post that on their profile is a rebel and I like rebels. If you do not know what I am talking about, do not go on Keliinsaurus' profile page, mostly because I am worried that you are too young to know about stuff like that.), jaydenquire, TheOpenCorridor (your profile picture is awesome), snowstripe482, and xXJayfeatherRocksXx. There probably are more people, but my memory is shot. **

** So back to the subject of rebels. If you do consider yourself a rebel but are trying to break it to your parents/friends/legal guardian (talking to them about dying your hair, getting a tattoo, etc.) I would love to talk. Please PM me, and if you don't have an account, getting one is easy and fast and simple. All you need is an email, there is an age requirement (thirteen or fourteen or somewhere between those two ages), and you don't even have to have a passion for writing fanfiction. I have seen several people who have fanfiction accounts, a ton of people/stories that they follow, but they haven't written a single fanfic in their life. Either way, talk to me! I would love to help you! **

** Comment!**

** -Lilith**

** *Stoneheart's POV***

Something wasn't right.

As I lay underneath the great willow tree, protected by its shade and low moss, I sniffed the air again. Calm, cool, like it always was. There wasn't a spike of fear for a hundred fox-length radius.

Something definitely was not right.

"Are you sure it worked?" I asked in my mind, setting my head down on my paws.

_Yes. You did the job perfectly, Stoneheart._

Ah, Ivoryheart. How I missed her sweet scent, the softness of her fur, the color of her eyes. She was my own personal sun, it seemed, before she was killed in the fight. I knew that she hadn't been killed by accident- this was a serious murder- but I was grieving too much to care. Maybe after a couple of moons, or a year, I would avenge her death. Maybe.

But that was before I leaned that my sun hadn't vanished: just hidden behind the clouds.

"Then why aren't they afraid?" I asked her, watching Ashclaw and Twigpaw bound to the fresh-kill pile to pick their dinner. They looked cool as ice, not a trace of fear surrounding them. I knew that my threats hadn't worked on them.

_It is an obvious ruse. Knowing Ashclaw, he probably took all the weight from Twigpaw's shoulders to his own, and is secretly worried but won't show it for the other's sake. _

Hearing her familiar voice in my head made it seem like she was right here next to me, speaking to me as we watched them both. That she would smooth down my fur with a stroke of her tail, comfort me when I needed it, support me when I desired it. But I knew deep down that wouldn't happen for a long time, or at least until I passed away as well.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, uncertain. They looked so calm, as if my words had simply ricocheted off of them.

_Trust me. I know what I'm looking for._

Sighing, I put my trust into her, hoping that she was correct.

"What now?"

_We need to kick it up a notch. Tell Blazingstar what you know._

I quietly gasped, then shut my muzzle before looking around to see if anybody noticed. Nobody had turned me way.

"Blazingstar? Do we really need to take it that far?" I asked her in my head.

_Yes. You need to show him that you are unafraid. Ask to go on the evening border patrol before revealing what you know. _

"Are we trying to catch him in the act? Is that our approach?" I asked the voice.

_Of course it is. He won't believe you if you don't have physical proof. _

"Us. He won't believe us." I corrected her.

For once she was silent. There was still an us, right? Her death hadn't severed any of our bonds, so I couldn't see why there wouldn't be an us.

I was overreacting. It meant nothing. Just go talk to Blazingstar and worry about that later.

Getting up with a groan, I walked to Blazingstar's nest. It was hidden in a little cave that the water had once made a long time back, now home to RiverClan's leaders. I waited at the entrance, shuffled my thoughts around in my head until I found the right things to say, and then coughed low in my throat. "May I come in?" I asked.

There was a soft shuffling, and then I heard Blazingstar's surprised mew. "Come in, Stoneheart."

Inside the cool dark cave, I could see Violetbloom and Blazingstar curled up in front of his nest, gazing at me with concern and surprise. I took a step back, hoping I wasn't interrupting anything. "I'm not intruding on anything, right?" I asked the two of them.

"No. As a matter of fact, I was just leaving. I have a hunting patrol." Violetbloom said, got up, and pressed her nose to her mate's head before slinking out into the sunlight. Blazingstar watched her go, eyes blank as she left the cave to collect the warriors.

Then he turned to me. "What is it Stoneheart?" He asked, eyes focusing on me.

"I was hoping that tonight we can go on a border patrol." I say smoothly.

I could see the gears working in his head. "Do you specifically need me for this border patrol?" He asked. "Is there something I should know?"

Quickly reassuring him, I kept the honesty in my voice. "No, Blazingstar. But I was hoping that, well, we could talk. Ever since Ivoryheart's death…" I trailed off, knowing that he would understand.

He did. I could see the immediate flash in his eyes as he was quick to respond. "Oh I see. You need some counseling. Of course I will come along." He said, and I inwardly sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Blazingstar." I said, and then left, feeling like I was winning the battle.

**Okay I know that chapter was short, but whatever. If you did not read the words in bold above, I reposted it for you. **

** PLEASE READ THE MESSAGES IN BOLD! **

** Here are the recent results from my poll. Three people say yes, they would like to have a Petalpaw story to read, one person says maybe, and nobody says no. That is going on good, but I need my followers to kind of band together and at least have ten yeses. I have already begun thinking over the sequel, and do have some ideas for it. I will try to post it as soon as I can after I finish this book. **

** Anyway I looked through Falling Twig, looking at the people who favorite/followed Falling Twig, and came down to a few of them who I decided I liked the most. Keliinsaurus (if you give me junk about liking that person because of Keliinsaurus' "preferences" I don't want to hear it. If you post hateful comments about Keliinsaurus I will block and report the comment and you, since this is a K+ story. I do not share these "preferences" but I do think that anybody who can post that on their profile is a rebel and I like rebels. If you do not know what I am talking about, do not go on Keliinsaurus' profile page, mostly because I am worried that you are too young to know about stuff like that.), jaydenquire, TheOpenCorridor (your profile picture is awesome), snowstripe482, and xXJayfeatherRocksXx. There probably are more people, but my memory is shot. **

** So back to the subject of rebels. If you do consider yourself a rebel but are trying to break it to your parents/friends/legal guardian (talking to them about dying your hair, getting a tattoo, etc.) I would love to talk. Please PM me, and if you don't have an account, getting one is easy and fast and simple. All you need is an email, there is an age requirement (thirteen or fourteen or somewhere between those two ages), and you don't even have to have a passion for writing fanfiction. I have seen several people who have fanfiction accounts, a ton of people/stories that they follow, but they haven't written a single fanfic in their life. Either way, talk to me! I would love to help you! **

** Comment!**

** -Lilith**


	25. Visitation

** Okay I got bored so I'm posting another chapter. This chapter is crucial to the whole story. **

** Comment!**

** -Lilith**

Ashclaw surprised me that afternoon.

"Twigpaw, I want you to come with me to see Grey tonight." He said as he approached me.

I almost choked on the trout I was gnawing on. Looking around, I made sure we were completely alone. Lucky for me, Thymepaw was out with her mentor on a hunting patrol, the other apprentices were nowhere to be seen, and Jayflame had called our training session done early so she could spend time with Ospreytalon. It was just a couple of cats dotting here and there, since everybody was either on border patrols or hunting patrols.

"Tonight?" I asked, still surprised.

"Yes, tonight." He hesitated for a moment before adding on more. "I know that you are nearing your warrior ceremony, and I want you to see Grey one time as an apprentice. I was your age when I first met Grey, you know."

I was still in shock. "Is there some motive I need to know about?" I asked, wondering if I was missing something.

"No. Just want you to see your mother." His reply was honest enough that I believed it.

"Oh, okay." I say, and then to busy myself I continue eating on the fish, trying to ignore the sudden uncomfortable silence.

"I should warn you." He said after a moment. "She doesn't know whether or not you're dead or alive."

I choked yet again. "Didn't you tell her about what happened?" I asked.

"No."

"Why not? She deserves to know."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Think about it: if she knew about RiverClan, what would she do? She would try to find it, and might get bullied by Stoneheart or stumble into enemy territory or something that will scare her half to death. She won't let me leave her and the kits alone again."

I opened my mouth before shutting it, realizing it was pointless. He was right. It was dangerous to tell Grey about everything.

"So what's my cover story?" I asked.

"You lived wild in the woods for the entire time, and I, of course, was with you the entire time. Nothing about RiverClan or Blazingstar or Thymepaw: just say vaguely that you lived wild in the swamp with me. Got it?"

I swallowed before replying. "Got it."

I didn't want to lie to Grey: it seemed so wrong and kind of a fluff-brained move. But I trusted Ashclaw, no matter what he pulled me through.

Deep down, I hope he's right.

** *Later that night***

"Are you sure this is the right way?" I asked him, peering through the trees as I tried to remember the correct path I had taken many moons ago but for a different reason.

"Positive." Ashclaw responded, sounding sure ahead of me.

We had left right after the last border patrol left the camp. Blazingstar volunteered to lead the patrol, along with Stoneheart, Owlflight, Yellowfur, and Mosspaw. Thymepaw turned in early as well, claiming she had work to do in the morning: helping Firepaw prepare for her warrior ceremony.

Firepaw had a strange case. She was supposed to have received her warrior name moons ago, but when Yellowfur caught her sneaking out she had the ceremony delayed. Lizardpaw, Viperpaw, and even Goldenpaw received their full names: Lizardpaw became Lizardtail, Viperpaw changed to Viperfang, and Goldenpaw received her medicine cat name, becoming Goldenpool. Firepaw remained an apprentice for a few moons, watching her old denmates becoming warriors without her. While she told everybody she wasn't jealous, I could see the envy in her amber eyes when she watched Lizardtail lead a patrol, or Goldenpool taking Daisyleaf's place to go to the Moon pool.

Even though I was alone in a sense, without the comfort of my friends or my mentor, I was excited.

"I can't wait to see them!" I exclaimed, remembering when Robin was little and when Grey would have to keep us from messing with the old, mangy dog that used to live near us. Had they changed? I knew that Robin had, of course, but only in size. Would they still greet me as one of them, still count me as family, even though I hadn't seen them for many moons? I didn't know.

The trees suddenly ended, and I was facing the street. Dirty, littered with small rocks, cool to touch, still and lifeless. The old willow was still there, but I could see streaks of green in its branches: it was still thriving, even after the cold bare-leaf. The moon cast its light, revealing small patches of grass and weeds that grew in clumps along the edge of the curb. Across the street, the pile of Twoleg trash didn't seem as threatening and overwhelming as it did when I was a kit.

While these were only small changes, the biggest change was the additional three cardboard boxes.

These looked exactly like the box Grey used to live in, but these were less weathered, not as flimsy. While Grey's box had creases and marks to where it had almost flipped over, these were unblemished. All were dark and still, no sign of life in them.

I looked up at Ashclaw questioningly. "Grey made Robin, Blue, and Branch get their own boxes since they were too big to share the box with her anymore." He told me, understanding my confusion.

We stood there for a minute, drinking in the place. It was filthy, it was ratted and torn down and not the perfect place for a rogue to live in. But as I stared at it, my heart swelled in my chest, and I knew that it was a perfect of a place as RiverClan was.

"Well, let's go. Grey will be expecting me." He said, and we crossed the cool, gritty street with soft strides.

As we did, we heard a rustling sound, and then a gasp. Grey bounded out of the first box, eyes wide as she skidded to a stop. "Twig?" She asked, as if she wasn't sure she was seeing me or not. Then she rushed forward, totally ignoring her mate, to my side and began bombarding me with questions and licking.

"Where have you been?" She asked between licks as she smothered my face. "Why haven't you visited? How long have you been gone? Have you eaten at all? I hope you haven't been getting into trouble, since not only will you have Ashclaw to answer to-

"Grey, I'm fine!" I say, and she stops to get a good look at me.

"You look well fed. Not many scars. Have you been hiding in the woods all this time?" She asked me.

The commotion brought out my littermates. They stared at me with confusion, then shock, then joy as we all reunited.

And for once, even after a long time, I felt completely whole.

**So yes, I may post another two to three chapters before finishing the whole thing off with an extra chapter that has nothing to do with the story (a thank you, this is how I got my inspiration kind of chapter) before starting on the next story, which I am going to do in Thymepaw's POV. **

** Also if you have specific questions/requests that you want to be answered (Where did I get the idea for Falling Twig? Who did I base Twigpaw's character off of? How long do you plan for this story to be?) Please either PM me or ask in the form of a review. That would be awesome. **

** Also the number for my poll has changed: seven people have voted. One says maybe, seven yes. Only three more to go for yes and then I will definitely post a little story for Petalpaw! Keep up the good work!**

** Comment!**

** -Lilith**


	26. The Dark Turn of Events

** New poll results: another person voted for maybe. The score is now six to three, and still zero for no. I honestly think I might just rip the maybe answer off the poll and then see what happens. **

** Comment!**

** -Lilith**

For the first time in moons, I felt as if I didn't belong.

After our reunion and answering each question that Grey and my littermates offered, I was sad to say there was some awkwardness in the air.

It had been too many moons since we had talked, since we had shared tongues or traded gossip. We had grown apart during that time, becoming distant. It wasn't like I was seeing my family after several moons: it was more like we hadn't seen each other for a couple of life times. There wasn't much to talk about after I had answered all their questions, and there wasn't much to tell about myself due to my cover story.

But to make the distant awkwardness vanish, I offered to teach them a hunting move.

"Okay, when you catch a bird, you have to make sure it can't hear you. Like this." I say, crouching down, keeping my tail above the ground and balancing my weight so I wouldn't make noise as I crept forward.

My two brothers and only sister copied my moves, slinking into the same crouch. I walked around them, critiquing them here and there: straightening Robin's tail, pressing Grey's head down more, and telling Branch to put his paws closer together. As soon as I was assured that they were doing it correctly, I got back in my original position.

"You have to be so quiet that it won't hear you so it can't fly off. Another thing: you have to be at a specific angle so the bird won't see you. Here, let's use this." I say, grabbing a small pinecone and placing it upright. It tilted off to the side, but that made it seem more like it was facing a certain way so I could rearrange myself.

Getting behind it, I began slowly padding forward, keeping all my steps light and my tail high in the air so it wouldn't disturb anything. I kept low to the ground until I was almost right on top of it, then sprang fast, flattening the pinecone as best as I could against the earth. "A swift bite to the neck should do it." I say before kicking away the pinecone. "And then you're done. So, anybody up for practice?"

We all practiced after that, and it was hard sometimes to keep them straight in my head, remembering the things they were good at and things they needed to work on. Branch was good at remembering to keep his tail off the ground but not so good at the whole 'sneaking around so it won't hear you' thing. Blue was the opposite: she never made a sound, but her tail gave her away since it would brush the earth with anticipation. Robin had to work on the tail and the sneaking around concept, but he could jump high to stop the bird from flying away if he needed to, which was another good quality.

After that, we seemed to have slipped into an easy conversation. I learned more about the life I had left behind: they had all discovered an abandoned Twoleg home nearby, which was crawling with mice. Due to the new choice of prey, even Grey was catching food for herself. It wasn't as satisfying as the fish Ashclaw would bring occasionally, but pretty good regardless.

It seemed like too soon when Ashclaw announced that we had to leave.

"Aww!" I whined. "Can't we just stay a little longer?"

"You know we can't, Twig." He said, calling me by my rogue name. "We have to get up early in the morning and you know it."

I knew that he was right, but I wilted anyway. I didn't want to leave them, in fear that I wouldn't see them for a long time. But I didn't protest, just said a sad goodbye to Grey, Robin, Branch, and Blue before following Ashclaw into the dark trees.

"Do you think that we'll see them again?" I asked Ashclaw as we neared the camp.

"Of course we will. Probably when you're a warrior."

His words shocked me. "Why not before?"

"We don't want to look too suspicious." He said, and once again I wanted to argue but knew he was correct.

Soon the camp was right in front of us, and mentally I prepared myself, going over the plan: sneak into the camp quietly, then run for the apprentice's den to go to sleep before anybody could spot me.

I never got to follow through with that plan though.

Because every cat was awake, waiting for us.

They were all gathered around the grey rock that Blazingstar often perched on, turned toward us as if we had intruded on them. I saw the shocked gazes of Thymepaw, Firepaw, Mosspaw, Eaglepaw, Violetbloom, Jayflame, and all my other friends as they stared at Ashclaw and I, trying to understand what was going on. Even Stoneheart was watching us, but his gaze wasn't shocked. It was cool and calm, as if he knew this was going to happen.

Blazingstar stood on the rock, looking at the two of us with disbelief. I could see the thoughts shifting around in his head, forming a plan. I just couldn't see what the plan was.

"Uh…lovely night for a walk, isn't it?" I asked awkwardly, trying to make it sound believable. I knew though that nobody bought it.

"Not really, no." Blazingstar said, and I looked up to see upcoming storm clouds, dark even against the night sky. I winced, knowing that I was done for.

It was silent as Ashclaw and I approached, wondering what was going on. Blazingstar gave it away. "What were you doing tonight? It's a little late for a patrol, don't you think?"

"Twigpaw and I were talking by the lake." Ashclaw lied, and I knew better than to say something. Instead, I let him talk us both out of this.

"Really? That's funny. I was just on a border patrol, and we sure didn't see you two by the lake." His tone was freezing.

Even Ashclaw swallowed in fear, knowing he had been caught. He opened his mouth, but there wasn't a sound that came from his muzzle. Instead, he just shut his jaws and stared at his paws, knowing that he was done for as well.

"May I speak with you in my den?" Blazingstar asked.

He left no room for arguments. Ashclaw and I followed him, knowing that we were forming our own fate as we did.

And fate seemed to have taken a dark turn.

**So that chapter was crucial as well. I might be able to squeeze in three chapters after this, but probably only two. Then I will begin on the second book. **

** Okay I need some title names for the next book. I need it to be like Falling Twig in a sense (short but explains everything), but something to do with Thymepaw without really stating it. Like Breaking Thyme (not Breaking Bad, people. Control yourselves) or something that has to do with thyme. If you're wondering why I need the title to have to do with Thymepaw, it's because I plan to have the next book in Thymepaw's POV. And I plan to make it interesting. **

** Anyway, comment! Commentary is necessary for motivation!**

** -Lilith**


	27. Twig Is Really Falling Now

** So at the same time I am grieving and rejoicing, because I officially am about to finish this story and that's awesome, and at the same time I really loved writing Falling Twig. I didn't think I'd get so many comments and people who loved it, since there are 17.7 thousand other Warrior stories out there, but I was really and truly surprised. **

** I got a couple of questions that I will definitely answer in the extra chapter I'm going to do. If you have any specific questions, ask in your reviews, or if you want them to be personal, PM me. **

** Comment!**

** -Lilith**

Inside his den, the air was cold and still. Looking around, I realized that there was a carved hole in the ceiling of the cave, letting in moonlight, illuminating Blazingstar as he sat across from us. Ashclaw and I obediently sat down beside each other, facing him. As the RiverClan leader closed his eyes before placing his head on his paws, thinking, I realized just how old he seemed to be. Being a leader had seemed to make him mature much faster than possible.

Finally, he spoke. "I am gravely disappointed in you two. Twigpaw, I understand your actions, since I knew all along that rogue she-cat was your mother, but you have always been on thin ice. I knew that you were Ashclaw's son as well, ever since you asked for him and I saw that your claws were webbed, but I knew that you had to either be a full RiverClan cat or a rogue. Not both. I understand that you are young, and not being able to see your mother is hard for you, but still.

"And you, Ashclaw." His voice adopted an edge. "I understand that rogue is your mate. But you've had this coming for a long time." Disappointment turned to rage as he continued. "Sneaking out every night, lying to us all, going back on everything RiverClan is about just to be with her. Having kits with her, supporting her, and then walking around like you're still a RiverClan warrior, like you haven't betrayed us at all. But even worse, much worse, is acting like your son, your own flesh and blood, doesn't exist!" He hissed. "_You_ let him follow you, _you _created him, and it was because of _you _that he joined RiverClan. And you have the nerve to act like he doesn't exist!?" He exploded, practically spitting in Ashclaw's ashamed face. He quieted down for a moment, then said one last thing that made Ashclaw flinch. "I know for a fact that Smoothrock and Rainstreak wouldn't have been proud of you."

I stared questioningly. Who was Smoothrock? Who was Rainstreak? What did they have to do with Ashclaw? But nobody answered my questions, ignoring me.

Ashclaw raised his head. I could see his eyes glimmering in the moonlight with sadness. "I know." He said quietly.

Blazingstar was quiet for a moment before starting over again. "I guess what I'm most disappointed about is that fact that you don't acknowledge your mistakes, like a true warrior should."

Ashclaw cringed, and I wanted to defend him. To say that he was much more caring than that. But what were the odds that I was more right than the leader? Zero to nothing.

It was dead silent after that, and I knew that he was done. "I need to think tonight. I'll tell you what your punishment is in the morning." He said, and with that we knew we weren't needed anymore.

As we walked out of the den, we weren't shocked at all to see all the cats still gathered there, curiosity burning in their eyes. "Calm down. Blazingstar said he was going to announce his decision in the morning." Ashclaw said, and there was an outbreak of moaning of protest before the crowd dispersed.

Ashclaw turned to me. "Try to get some sleep. We have a lot to deal with in the morning."

Like I could sleep after that.

But I obeyed, heading to the apprentice's den. Settling in my nest, I closed my eyes, even though I knew that sleep was impossible. Somehow, I surprised myself, since when I woke up I saw sunlight filtering through the leaves around the edge of the den.

Yawning, I sat up and began grooming myself. When I was finished, I looked around and noticed that all the other nests were much farther away from mine, as if the cats who made them that way didn't want me near them. Why was that? I hadn't done anything bad lately, so it was confusing.

Then I remembered last night's events with a groan. No doubt I had a lot to face when I exited the den. So I took a few minutes to put on a brave face, then left the shadows of the apprentice's den and into the sunlight.

As soon as I stepped out, murmuring started up. I spotted Willowbranch, Heronwing, and Flintheart gathered by the fresh-kill pile. Frogleap, Lilybloom, Stormcloud, and Blacktail in a small ring near the entrance. But what really made my empty stomach roil was seeing Stoneheart with Ospreytalon, Jayflame, Owlflight, Lizardtail, Yellowfur, and Rosepelt. His eyes were blank as he looked at me, but I could see a flicker of triumph in them.

Snagging a bird off the fresh-kill pile, ignoring the stares from Willowbranch, Heronwing, and Flintheart, I padded to the shelter of the trees, sitting down and chewing on my breakfast angrily. Ignoring the stairs, I ripped off another piece with my teeth.

It seemed like only a few seconds before Blazingstar emerged from his den, padded up to the grey rock, and stood at the top. He yowled for everybody to come and join them, but it was pointless: all of the cats were gathered. Birdsong peered out from the entrance to the elder's den, and even Maplekit and Oakit, Pebblestream's kits that were almost ready to be apprentices, stopped playing to see what was going on.

"I was surprised to find out who one of my faithful warriors really was on the inside." Blazingstar said after a pause. "Very surprised. I wasn't surprised when I saw Twigpaw, or when he snuck out last night. I was surprised though, when I realized just how unfaithful he really was. His heart may be in the right place, but his actions are not." He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then continued. "That is why I have made my decision to kick him out of RiverClan."

There was a series of gasps and murmuring. Violetbloom opened and closed her jaws like a fish. Thymepaw winced. Mosspaw and Eaglepaw cringed, then put their heads between their paws. I couldn't see Stoneheart's expression since he was facing away from me. But Ashclaw looked neutral, eyes blank and expressionless. Nothing about him looked surprised.

"That also leaves another matter: Twigpaw's punishment. For your punishment, I have decided to let you spend the next two moons as an apprentice." He said, then turned to climb down the rock, like the discussion was closed.

I stared at Ashclaw. Why had my punishment been only something little when he had to be banished from RiverClan? I knew why, deep down: he had been a terrible warrior. But it seemed a bit cruel to me. Why couldn't they rank him as an apprentice for a moon or something? Wouldn't that be more sensible? Or make him sit outside of the warm den in the cold for a moon? Wouldn't that be easier?

It wasn't fair. Both of us had snuck out, so we should both get the same punishment. Maybe it was because I was an apprentice. Did Blazingstar think that he should go easier on me just because I hadn't completed my six moons of training yet?

Even if he was trying to be fair, it was my choice to go and see Grey and my littermates. I could've just said no and told him to go by himself since I wasn't going, but I did not. I willingly wanted to sneak out. I should be facing a more severe punishment due to the fact that I was involved in this as well: it wasn't totally Ashclaw's burden.

Looking at my father, I caught his gaze. His eyes were sorrowful, but at the same time I could see a glimmer of hope and love. He wanted me to grow up here, to have a chance here, even if he didn't.

Well, sometimes you just have to disappoint a couple of cats.

"Blazingstar?" I ask, raising my voice so I could be heard over the other's voices as they moved away. They all seemed to freeze and look at me, wondering what I was up to. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Ashclaw shaking his head.

Blazingstar paused, then turned. "Yes, Twigpaw?" He asked, voice colored with honest surprise.

"I would like to be exiled as well." I say earnestly. I saw Ashclaw's panicked expression but didn't look at anybody except Blazingstar.

For a minute, the white muscly tom that reminded me of Thymepaw was lost for words. His green eyes clouded over with confusion. "Pardon?"

"I would like to be banished from RiverClan along with Ashclaw." I say louder.

"Are-are you sure?" He asked, still surprised. He must've not been expecting this.

"I'm sure." I say,

"Okay." He said uneasily, wondering what my motive was. "Twigpaw, I hereby expand your punishment from two moons of remaining an apprentice to life in exile."

"Thank you. I will not stay long." I say, and he stared at me for a while before realizing that I was done and walking to his den.

I knew that the other cats were staring at me, and now that I didn't have Blazingstar to look confidently at I looked around from face to face, remembering each cat in my head. Violetbloom. Thymepaw and Lizardtail. Viperfang, Rosethorn, Stormcloud, Heronwing, Jayflame…

"Move." A low voice hissed in my ear, and I jumped and whirled to see Ashclaw nudging me out of the clearing and into a small nook between the apprentice den and the warrior's den. He didn't seem to notice the other cat's stares, watching us as we vanished into the shadows.

"What?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"Are you crazy?" He hissed.

"No. I didn't think that our punishment was fair." I say honestly, and he growled.

"You idiot!" He spat.

"What? You want to live in exile alone?" I asked.

"Well, no. But don't you see? You let him win!" He said, and then looked over his shoulder.

I peered over him to see what he was looking at. A pale grey tom with grey-blue eyes and a large body. Even though he kept his gaze confused to match the cats around him, I could see the flickering triumph beneath it. A slow grin spread on his face, exposing his gleaming teeth, and suddenly the confused facade dropped, exposing pure triumph.

Stoneheart had won.

Oh, StarClan. What had I done?

**Good question, don't you think? **

** Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days: I've been busy. And I had to form a good idea for this chapter, since my original one was not my best work. **

** Okay, so just out of curiosity, I want to know who your favorite character/characters is/are in Falling Twig! Of course, you probably like the main characters, but any others? Grey perhaps, or Thymepaw, or Violetbloom? Any answers are good! **

** Comment! **

** -Lilith**


	28. From Old to New

** Okay what the heck? I post the chapter that totally makes me want to cry because they lost, and nobody comments? Seriously? What is with that?!**

** In other news, more people have followed/favorite Falling Twig. Kkatfoster, PsychicEevee0103, and Kittycatlover711 have followed Falling Twig! Welcome to the club! And I update really fast, so you won't be kept waiting long! **

** In other news, the poll number is still at eight. Two people say maybe, six say yes. Please vote if you haven't already! It will affect me since I need to get a general feel of the audience. So yes please vote even if you are antisocial and don't feel like it. **

** If you didn't understand the last chapter, let me explain it to you: due to bravery and love for his father, Twig changes his own punishment from apprenticeship for two moons to exile. It wasn't until afterwards when Stoneheart realized that now they were out of the way and he didn't have to remove them from the clan himself, so he's ecstatic. And now Twigpaw and Ashclaw have to try to make the best out of things.**

** Anyway, comment!**

** -Lilith**

We left at nightfall.

There was a group of cats waiting for us at the entrance. Despite the fact I knew I would be comforted by them, I could feel the heron I just ate (a rare catch made by Eaglepaw today) churning in my stomach. I felt nervous, uneasy, and different. It would be my first time living really on my own.

Sure, I've lived on my own before: when I was with Grey, we only depended on Ashclaw and nobody else. If the fish that Ashclaw brought us ran out, we would learn to hunt the creatures nearby. If the pile of Twoleg junk we used for blankets to keep us warm ran out, we would use moss or rely on each other to keep us warm. If the box blew away, we would make a small shelter out of the dip in the light grey wall that lined the Twoleg place. We knew how to handle ourselves.

But this time, we were hunting for our own food, searching for our own moss, and looking for our own shelter. There was nobody else to do it for us anymore, nobody else to rely on but each other. This was different.

"Oh, Twigpaw. I'm going to miss you." Thymepaw said as I approached. She sounded sad.

"I'm going to miss you too, Thymepaw." I say, pressing my nose to her cheek. As I did, she leaned forward slightly.

"As soon as I can, I'm going to find you and make sure you keep in touch with what's going on here." She whispered, her breath tickling my ear.

I smiled at the gesture. "Thanks. I really am going to miss you." I close my eyes and take a deep breath, inhaling her sweet scent.

After Thymepaw, Violetbloom stood up to touch her nose to my forehead. She too smelled like Thymepaw, only a bit more milk than earth. I knew I would miss her as well.

"Good luck." She said and licked my head with a warm, rasping tongue. "You were always my kit, in my opinion. Even if you were born from another she-cat."

Her words sent encouragement and love through my heart like a thick, slow syrup. Like honey, slowly dripping its way into my heart, or sap.

Next was Jayflame and Ospreytalon. As Jayflame leaned forward to speak, I noticed her mate giving me an encouraging nod of the head behind me.

"I was proud to have mentored you, Twigpaw." She said, proud and fond at the same time.

The next and last few cats waiting for me surprised me: Goldenpool, Daisyleaf, Lizardtail, Viperfang, Firepaw, Mosspaw, Eaglepaw, and even Oakit and Maplekit. The all stood in a cluster, waiting for me.

"We never really did talk much, but Violetbloom and Thymepaw weren't the only ones to see you as a RiverClan member." Daisyleaf said, her cream pelt seeming to glow in the fading sunlight. "And I really did not hope for you to leave the clan this way. I could tell you were destined for greatness here."  
I was shocked at her words. Daisyleaf, whom I hadn't spoken a word to the entire time I was here, knew I would be destined for greatness. I didn't know how to respond to that. "Uh, thanks?" I said in reply.

Then the other apprentices, including Viperfang, Lizardtail, and Goldenpool, seemed to crush in on me. They all pressed their noses to any spot they could find: my shoulder, my ear, my forehead. My old denmates, the cats whom I had trained with. I closed my eyes as I inhaled their scent, trying to categorize the different smells. I knew I would miss them as much as I would miss Thymepaw.

"We'll miss you." They all murmured as they seemed to memorize my scent as well.

Then Oakit and Maplekit rushed forward, placing their paws against my flank so they could bring themselves eye-to-eye with me. "We know we didn't play much with you." They said at the same time, staring up at me with innocent looking eyes, "But we wanted to tell you that we'll miss you as well." There was a lot of murmured "awws" at this.

"It's time to go, Twigpaw." Ashclaw's rough voice brought me out of the sweet goodbyes. I turned to face him to find him watching me, eyes carefully blank.

"Okay." I had to admit, my voice broke a bit, but I kept myself together as I stepped through the entrance/exit to the camp. It felt like I was leaving one life and entering another. In a way, I was, though.

Before we vanished into the woods, I turned to look at my friends, seeming slightly smaller due to the fact they were farther away. They were all watching us with saddened eyes, and I could tell they would really miss us. I opened my jaws, mouthed '_I'll miss you,_' and then followed Ashclaw into the swampy forest.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we walked through the cool trees. "Grey's place?"

"No." He said, surprising me.

"Why not?"

"Stoneheart isn't an idiot. He knew about Grey. If he caught us so close to the camp, he'll probably either hurt her and your littermates and us, or drive us all out. I can't risk her getting hurt." He admitted.

"So where are we going?" I asked, feeling lost. "We can't stay here or they will drive us off the land."

"We'll move to the WindClan territory. Maybe they will take us in for a few days." He said.

"A few days? Why can't they let us stay there longer?"

"Because RiverClan will find out and demand WindClan to drive us out if we stay longer." He said.

"Oh. So then what do we do after we take shelter in RiverClan?" I asked.

"Move on to other places. Maybe a Twoleg place or two. Start living like real rogues."

Rogues. I never thought of us like that before: outcasts, not really fitting in with the four clans and not with the kittypets, some place in between. I knew we would have to fight with other cats now for food and shelter and water, for things we would need to survive. There wouldn't be somebody else to do it for you, or help you along the way: it was the two of us against the world.

Well, that's just fantastic.

I'm being sarcastic.

"Come on. This way." He said, and began heading towards the WindClan border. While he kept his eyes on the ground in front of him, I looked around, noticing things I hadn't before: vines that swung from high branches, moss growing sever tail-lengths up the trees, small pools of water from the rainstorm a couple of days ago. As I noticed things, I could practically see the memories passing by. Petalpaw and I running through the woods at night, almost about to escape. Talking to Thymepaw about my motives the dawn after we set Petalpaw free. Hunting with Jayflame, Frogleap, Owlflight, Eaglepaw, Thymepaw, Lilybloom, and Mosspaw one sunny afternoon. Pulling a thorn out of my paw by a stump, taking it out with my teeth. All these little things made my heart ache with sadness.

Soon, we reached the edge of RiverClan territory: the trees began to thin out and the now dry earth slowly turned to heather ahead. I inhaled deeply and could smell the faint scent of a WindClan patrol and could feel the cold wind ruffling my fur. I sniffed even deeper, and caught the smell of the moist swamp and the earthy forest behind us, telling myself to remember this scent.

And something else was in the mix. A scent that stood out. Smelled like…some type of grass, dust, mud, and a slight tang of sweat.

Looking around, I spotted the source of the smell: the barn nearby. Jayflame told me about it sometime ago, something about huge creatures with hooves that could crush a cat easily. They were very fast and very strong, and started with the letter _h_…a horse! Yes, that was what they were called. Horses.

But there weren't any horses around now, and the small fenced ring filled with river sand with a small hint of sawdust was empty. But that smell was strong, so I kept looking around until I found the real source. The barn door was creaking open, swinging in the harsh wind. Shrugging, I turned to follow Ashclaw before I saw a flash of black fur out of the corner of my eye. Turning, I saw a black she-cat slinking across the sand.

She looked familiar. I had seen her before. Jayflame never introduced me to the occupants at the barn, and I never really asked. But I was sure I had seen her before. But where? RiverClan? Yes, it was RiverClan. A familiar name was on the tip of my tongue, and no matter how much I tried I couldn't remember what it was. I strained my mind, trying to identify the pretty she-cat.

Suddenly, the name popped into my mind. The sudden jolt of shock made me gasp, causing Ashclaw to stop, turn around, and look at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking around. But he didn't see the black she-cat, who was looking at me now through the plastic white fence.

I walked up to the edge of the fence to get a closer look. Sure enough, they looked exactly the same. It must be the same cat.

"Yellowfur?" I asked through the fence.

The cat took a step closer to me. "Huh?" She said.

"Yellowfur, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at camp right now?" I asked the black she-cat, and her yellow eyes clouded with confusion.

"Pardon?" She asked, her voice sounding slightly different.

"It's me. Twigpaw. We both live in River- well, you live in RiverClan. What are you doing here? Do you live here? Blazingstar is going to be so mad when he finds out-

"Oh." She suddenly caught me off, as if she understood something I didn't. "You think I'm somebody else."

"Well, you're Yellowfur, right?" I asked, confused.

"No." The she-cat said, then leaped up on the white fence to look down at us. "I'm her sister, May."

"May? Yellowfur has a sister?" I asked.

"Yep. And I take it you know her, yes?" She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly as she studied us.

"Yes. She is my- well, our- old clan mate." Ashclaw said, sitting beside me.

"Really? How about we talk inside. I bet you two need shelter tonight." She said, and I realized she was right: we were in need of shelter.

Ashclaw and I shared a look, wondering if we should trust her. Then he shrugged, leaped up the fence to perch on the top, and then hopped down onto the sand. I tried to follow his moves with as much grace and agility as he had, but I ended up flopping on the sand instead of landing on all four paws.

Taking a step up, I carefully set my paw down on the sand. It felt weird under my paws, unreliable, sinkable and gritty. Realizing I had to keep my weight even, I took a deep breath to figure out everything before hurrying to catch up with the two cats ahead of me, throwing up sand as I ran.

We stepped into the barn, and immediately the smell of horses overwhelmed me. Looking around, I spotted some type of long, dry grass, tied up into a cube-like shape, in the corner. Dirt and dust and a faint trace of sand littered the floor. Weird Twoleg objects hung on the walls and along the floor, and I didn't know what to make out of any of it.

"Up here." May said, climbing up the cube-like grass. "The people here rarely come up here, so we're safe."

"People?" I asked Ashclaw, the foreign word sounding weird on my tongue.

"I think she means Twolegs." Ashclaw whispered, then followed May. I scrambled after them, trying to not make the grass move underneath me as I teetered upon it uncertainly.

Following the two, I crawled through a hole in the roof of the room beneath me. Above it, the floor was cleaner, and there was blankets strewn about. May was curling up comfortably on top of a dark blue one, while Ashclaw looked around calmly, taking everything in. "You can hunt if you want." May said, looking at me. "Mice like to hide in the walls, and if you're lucky you can catch a couple."  
"Why don't you go to sleep, Twigpaw?" Ashclaw said, and I nodded stiffly before jumping up on the blankets. They felt weird underneath me, but I settled down to sleep anyway. There was a faint rustling sound as I closed my eyes, and then I felt the familiar brush of fur as Ashclaw sat down beside me.

"So, why don't you tell me why you came here?" May's voice sounded distant.

I heard Ashclaw reply, but his voice was more of a sleepy drone than actual words. I hadn't realized just how sleepy I was: the day had taken a lot out of me.

I thought about the barn. There was food here. There was shelter here. And there was probably water here as well if May lived here. May seemed nice enough, and willing to share, so I shouldn't be worried about that. And technically, nobody except the Twolegs and May could drive us away. We could stay here as long as we like.

And you know what? I think I might like it here.

**Finished. **

** That's the last chapter of Falling Twig right there, if you don't count the Q&A chapter I'm going to do tomorrow. **

** Anyway, take my poll, comment, ask some questions, and tell me who you're favorite Falling Twig character is. It can be anybody. **

** Comment!**

** -Lilith**


	29. Epilogue

** Just for the heck of it, I posted an epilogue. Thanks for reading!**

** Comment!**

** -Lilith**

_High above the clouds, two she-cats watched the sweet scene below them. As the small, white and grey apprentice drifted off to sleep, the two she-cats stood up and walked away from the hole in the clouds, which revealed the worlds below. _

_ (To understand this, you must realize that there are different planes of existence. You know of StarClan, the Place of No Stars, and the real world. These three places are only 60% of the whole image. Think of five horizontal lines, StarClan at the top, and the Place of No Stars at the bottom. The real world, which is where Twigpaw, Stoneheart, etc. live, is the third line. The other two lines, which should be in between the Place of No Stars and the real world, and the other between StarClan and the real world, are neutral territory. Most of the time, visions cats get in the real world take place in either of these two planes.)_

_ As the two walked over the light clouds, another hole appeared before them. As they leaned over the edge to look into it, they saw a pretty grey she-cat fishing by a stream. _

_ "That's her." One said to the other. _

_ "Are you sure?" The other replied. _

_ The first one smirked. "Of course I am. I think I would remember who I was chosen to protect."_

_ The second still looked doubtful. "I could do this for you, if you want. I have more experience than you." _

_ "Not a chance, sister!" The first huffed. "I mean, not only did you get to lead one cat to greatness, but two! That's unfair." _

_ "Still, you know. If they saw me, they would know to take the prophecy seriously." _

_ "Well, maybe they need to start taking me seriously." The first one said, and then began poking around the edges of the hole before leaning down to put her nose through it. Like a hole that some of the RiverClan cats would make to get to the water after it had frozen over, the boundary separating the two planes was ice cold. Drawing back with a jerk, the cat sniffed before slowly, hesitantly, putting one paw in. _

_ "You remember the prophecy right?" The second asked, knowing that as soon as the other she-cat immersed herself completely, she would be gone. _

_ "Of course I do." _

_ "Recite it, then." _

_ Her sister let out a burst of air through her mouth, annoyed. "In the clan of water, a new evil shall arise, and the average cat will find it hard to despise. His secret evil slowly leads to the death of many if he succeeds. Many will try to stand in his way, but only one will save the day."_

_ Her sister nodded, satisfied. "While you watch this one, I'll watch the other." _

_ She nodded, then stood there for a minute, trying to grasp for something to say. "How long until we will know the decision?"_

_ "A couple of moons, perhaps. I spoke to Jayfeather and Yellowfang the other day, and both claim that the prophecy is not clear yet. Until it does, though, we'll keep an eye on both of them." _

_ "I'm going to miss you, sister." The first one said, already up to her stomach in the cold water-like substance that was the boundary. _

_ "I'm going to miss you too." Her  
sister replied, and they touched noses briefly before the first one sank even deeper, only her head higher than the boundary. _

_ She may have heard her sister say something. She couldn't tell, since right at the moment her sister opened her muzzle, she plunged herself past her ears. As soon as she did, she found herself falling into darkness. Her first instinct was the scramble around, try to find something she could grasp onto, but it was pointless: there was nothing else except cold, empty, black space. _

_ Suddenly, her feet found the cool earth again, and she was hit so hard by the force that her knees buckled and she let out a soft grunt. Laying on the soggy ground, she blinked, dazed, before getting slowly to her paws. _

_ Thick trees grew up like weeds here and there, their dense leaves providing shade from the harsh sun. Ferns, brambles, and even some bushes with pink flowers on them blossomed around the trees. Leaves scattered the ground, but I could still feel the wet earth underneath my paws. Vines hung down from branches here and there, looking like thick, green snakes. I heard the babbling of a brook, but even as I turned in a circle, I couldn't seem to find it. _

_ There was a soft rustling nearby, and I snapped my head up, pinpointing the noise. A small, white and grey furred tom with blue eyes peered out from the ferns, and I realized that it was only an apprentice. But I was on enemy territory, and this was the new RiverClan (I died before the four clans relocated), so I immediately froze. Staying as calm and as still as I could, I watched the tom's eyes slide right past me. _

_ Of course. He couldn't see me. I was dead. I couldn't be seen unless I revealed myself to somebody. Thank StarClan for that. _

_ "Thymepaw?" He asked, voice slightly pitched. Definitely an apprentice. _

_ "Over here, Mosspaw!" A voice replied, and I followed the young tom- Mosspaw- through the bushes and ferns. _

_ Behind them, I saw the brook I had heard earlier. The water glittered, and as I watched, a fish jumped out of the water, making it appear bright orange and yellow in the sunlight. Since the water was rushing over some big stones, it made the water turn out uneven for a moment. At that spot, I could see that the reflection of the trees was wavy, giving it a funny appearance. A small grey she-cat with green eyes flashed out a paw, catching the unlucky fish before killing it swiftly. _

_ "That was just luck, don't you think?" She said with a grin as she turned to Mosspaw. _

_ "Well, you're a natural at this. I bet the fish are just dying for you to kill them by now, since they heard about your quick skills." He said teasingly. _

_ "Ha, shut up." She said, playfully nudging him. _

_ But I hadn't heard a word of that. My eyes were fixed on the grey cat, watching her as she picked up the fish in her mouth before moving right past me. Her. She was the one. _

_ That was easy. _

**So that kind of had to do with Wilting Thyme. If you have not read it yet, I would suggest you start. I haven't finished it yet, but I'm getting there. **

** Comment!**

** -Lilith**


	30. Q&As

** Okay so this is a little Q&A chapter, where I answer questions from the people who commented and talk about Falling Twig. Thank you for reading this far all you awesome people, who I really owe a lot of this story to. **

** How did you come up with the idea to have Grey, Robin, Branch, Blue, and Twig in a cardboard box? **_  
Well, you see, I wanted Grey to be an innocent character. Even though she was rogue, she wouldn't play any part in death or fights or bloodshed. And to contribute onto that, I didn't want her to live in the forest, since that was lose a bit of the innocence I was going for in the first place. And to add onto the sweet, innocent character she would be, I also decided to make her rely off of Twolegs. And one thing that we happen to throw out a lot is cardboard. _

**Could Grey, Robin, Blue, and Branch ever hunt for themselves?**

_Actually yes they can. I know that Ashclaw caught food for them, so the whole they can hunt for themselves thing is stupid, but the food in that area is actually very scarce. If you paid attention, I mentioned that they can catch mice, but the mice are scrawny and are hard to find, so they would probably starved if it wasn't for Ashclaw. _

**Where did you come up with idea of Twig/Twigpaw?**

_Well, I liked the idea of a rogue/clan cat romance story. You see, originally this was going to be a GreyXAshclaw romance story. But I realized there would be more tension and pressure if I did the main character as the kit of the rogue and the clan cat. And from that idea, Twig was born. _

**What were you doing when you came up with Falling Twig?**

_I was in class, bored out of my mind. _

**Did you expect for so many people to read your story?**

_Um, no actually. I seem to have that affect when it comes to my writing apparently. Whatever I write, even though it seems pretty out there to me, always seems to attract a lot of people. This was my first Warriors fanfic, so I was expecting Falling Twig to be one of those stories that only gets about ten followers and eleven reviews. _

**What are you planning to do for your next book?**

_I am planning to do the next story in Thymepaw's POV. I am working on the summary of the story, but I do know that there will be multiple times somebody will get in trouble. _

**Who did you get OCs from? **

_I actually got a lot of OCs. Melissa daughter of Hecate, storm-eyes-osprey, Moonpebble of LightningClan, 13SquirlFlight, FoxXxOfTheNight, Ike Danger, snowstripe482, These wings of freedom, Gummybear01, Ocmaker, Moonstar, Bloodwolf, Creekfur, xXJayfeatherRocksXx, and Shadowfur1017 all submitted OCs. Some characters, such as Hazelpaw, Jayflame, Firepaw, Petalpaw, Emberflame, Stormcloud, Blackfire, Nuthatchpaw, Cobraflame, Appleleaf, Shrewpaw, Frogleap, and Ospreytalon were all created by somebody else. And so are many of the characters I am going to use in the next book (remember when I asked for OCs on kits? I'm going to do something with that). _

**Where are your other fanfics? Where can I read them? **

_Uh, believe it or not Falling Twig was my first Warriors fanfic, so I do not have any other fanfics. _

**Was the character May just a fluke? Or did you really intend for her to be in the story?**

_ Actually May was planned long before Petalpaw was, or even Stoneheart. You see, I do this weird thing where I accidentally make my original idea even better as I go. So when I was first planning this, I wanted May to be in it from the beginning. _

**Who are you favorite people who wrote comments/favorite/followed Falling Twig? **

_Keliinsaurus, emjwarriorcatz, Shadowfur1017, xXJayfeatherRocksXx, snowstripe482, Divergent-Triss, Sedgebreeze, Gummybear01, scarpath2001, storm-eyes-osprey, FoxXxOfTheNight, and jaydenquire. _

** Can you give a little clue for what you have in store?**

_So, I hear Hazelpaw is single…_

**Why is your name Lilith?**

_I like the name. _

**Are you Jewish?  
**_No. _

**If you're not Jewish, why is your name Lilith, since Lilith is a Jewish demon?**

_I like the name Lilith. Are we done here?_

**Not yet. Who do you owe the most for their OC/OCs?**

_I owe whoever came up with Petalpaw the most. That person, Gummybear01 I think, requested that Petalpaw be Stoneheart's apprentice. I didn't want to do that at first, since that would make it sound like I was copying Warriors, but then I realized that I could go absolutely crazy with my creative juices on her. And thus, Petalpaw was born. _

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
